Zootopia Sample
by the Red Omega
Summary: this are all just little samples i made up after seeing the first trailer, i know some of them seem similar to the one out there in the net, but i thought of then before looking around, some were inspired by pictures, but that's all, and with that i hope you enjoy. and if you want to adopt one of the samples PM me.
1. Car Chase

**Welcome my fellow zootopiens, if you're reading this then that would mean that you liked or are interested in the movie. Ok, so before I start you all off on all the sample fics I made, I want you all to know that everything here was my idea, I didn't seal it from anyone, I had this thought before I started reading around, and some are inspired by pictures, and a lot of them are great, and if you want some ideas you can use almost all of them, except for maybe one or two of them, I'll tell you which ones I'm going to keep work on. If you want one then just PM me so I can put it down or tell them where to go to continue reading. So have fun reading.**

 **Sample 1 Car Chase. The very first thing that I thought of right after the first trailer.**

"They're getting away, can't this you make this thing go faster!" yelled Nick.

"Well I'm sorry, but my lags barely reach the pedals as it is without driving blind!" Judy yelled back.

Nick was keeping his eyes on the getaway van when he saw a ramp that might help, but he knew they weren't going to have to go faster, he looked at Judy and then the ramp and making a choice, "I'm sorry about this!"

"What are you talking abouAHH." Nick unbuckled himself and Judy, then he quickly grabbed her and put her on his lap, Judy started to bush at this, when he slid to the driver's side takes control of the commandeered vehicle and gunned it to the ramp and then in midair she yelled out, "YOU'ER CRAZY!" she then hides her face in his chest while they were falling. They then landed on the car they were chasing, Nick throw Judy out the window, Judy thinking fast landed on her feet, and pulled out her tranquillizer gun and aiming it at the carjackers. "Put your hands where I can see then." And that was all she writes, when the back up and the tow truck left Nick and Judy were sitting on the curve just sitting there. "You know you're going to pay for that."

"But if it wasn't for me, they might have gotten away."

"I don't care, that was idiotic, and Crazy, what would have happened if we didn't land on them, we could have died."

"But we didn't. Look I'm sorry, I almost got us killed, but admit it, you thought it was fun while we were up there." He said nudging her.

Judy was blushing because she was thinking of something else at the time. "Whatever, anyways, let's get out of here, I want to take a nap after all that has happened."

"Right behind you." He said with a small.


	2. work out

**Sample 2, inspired after seeing ss2sonic pitcher.**

Judy in her work out bra and shorts, and was walking out of her usual gym early in the morning, covered in sweat wiping away. "have a nice day Judy."

"thanks Gurtured, I'll be back on Monday." She said still walking and wiping away sweat from her face and not seeing were she was going, and she then felt some one bigger than her trip over her and them tumbling making her land on top of the animal chest, "watch where you're going!" She yelled with her towel over her face.

"same to you, you little…oh it's you, bun-bun." Said the animal under her.

"wait I know that voice." She then grabbed the towel and pull it off her head, "Nick! What are you doing here? And stop calling me that!" she then saw Nick blushing really hard, "what's wrong with you."

Nick snapped out and looked away still blushing. "nothing, nothing. Do you mind getting off of me."

"oh right sorry, I I'm just a little tired for my work out, I forgot I was resting." she said blushing that she didn't notices earlier. When she gets off him she saw that some of her sweat was stained on his shirt not much, you could barely notice it, and she saw that he had somehow kept a cup of something in his hand without having it spilled. "what you got there?" he asked.

"hum?" he said taking a sip, the seeing she's pointing to his cup. "it's just some lemonade I bought while walking, why you want some." He said offering it to her.

"sure that would really hit the spot after my work-out, what are you doing here?" she said talking sip.

"oh I'm on my way to this one place I know that sells the best pancakes on Friday, you wont to tag a long" he genially asked her.

"I'm not really dressed for it." She said looking herself over then blushed at why Nick could have been blushing earlier.

"it's a dinner, not church, let's go!" he said and grabbed her paw and dragged her along.


	3. lockout

**Sample 3, lockout**

Nick is walking back to his apartment then he notice Judy is banging her head against the door right next to his apartment. "what are you doing here?" he asked.

"hum, oh it's you. If you must know, I live here, but I forgot my keys back at work, and the land lord is out so I can't ask for a temporary key, and now I either have to go back to work on the other side of town, or crash at a friend's place. And I don't see either of those happing." She slides her back on her door till she hit the floor. "and on my birth day to." She gave a weak sigh.

"and why can't you go back and get them or stay with a friend?"

"all the buses stop running half an hour ago, and I haven't made any real friends that I can asked to stay with." She gave a weaker sigh.

Nick was just standing at his open door and thinking. "hey, if you want a place to crash for the night, I guess you could stay with me, I have an extra room for when I have guest over." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Judy looks up and Nick could see she was about to cry at the thought sleeping outside. "really you would do that for me?" she sounds a little happy.

"I mean it's your birthday and I still owe you for helping me, so yeah come on in." he said giving way so she could walk in.

"thank you, you're a good friend." She walks up to him and gestures for him to bend down, when he did, she kissed his cheek, then walks in, "do you have some clothe that I could use as pajamas."

Nick getting out of his trans after the kiss, goes to his room and pulls out a shirt. "I would have gotten you paints, but in pretty sure you going to ware it like a baggy night gown. Bathroom it first door on the left." He said and give her the shirt.

"thank you." She leaves and goes in. while she's changing nick changes into his pajamas and walk out to see Judy in his shirt. And holds his muzzles shut and blushing like crazy, the shirt stopped right at her knees and hugged her body in all the right places making her look good. "How do I look?" she said seeing his face and just wanted to mess with him and did a little twirl. Then laughed when his face become more red, "anyways, where am I going to be sleeping?"

His now had a hint of blush and walked to a closed room and put on sunglasses, and handed a pair to her. "Trust me, you're going to need them." When he opened the door and turned on the light, the apartment just exploded with pink light. "I get my nesses a lot of the time, so I told them to do what they want in here and boom this happened."

"Wow, even with this on my eyes still hurt." She said.

"if you don't want to stay here, you can take my bad and I take the couch."

"I wouldn't want to put you out, you already did so much, and I'll take the couch."

"No seriously it's cool, beside thing of this as you birthday gift from me."

"if you insist, good night then."

 **Later in the night.**

Judy was hearing noise for in the living room. "What's that notice?"

"come on don't let me down, don't let me down. Yes!" Judy head Nick quietly yell to himself.

She got curious and quietly walk outside without alerting Nick. She sunk up behind him and looked over his shoulder to see I'm watching TV, 'I forgot about this, the new episode was to air tonight.'

"Trish my love, I told you it's either him or me." The TV said.

"Like she'll choose you, she saw what you did last night." Nick said grabbing some chips a bowl and eating them.

'I didn't know he likes this show two?'

"You know damn well what you did last night, and Ross has always been there for me, I just can believe it toke me this long to figure out who the man of my dreams really is."

'I've been waiting for this moment.' She grabbed some chips but didn't eat them.

"Ross let go somewhere that's Randy will never find us."

"With pleasure, oh and one more thing. Randy I forgot to give you something, I give it to you now with INREST!" and you see a guy give a right hook to the other guy so hard he spun around five time before falling to the ground.

"POW, right in the kiss!" Judy jumped over the couch and yelled it with Nick. Startled by Judy outburst and jumped back. Judy just sitting on the couch eating her chips.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Nick said covering his heart. "what are you doing up at 2:00am?"

"same thing as you." She said eating more of the chips.

"I thought you were sleeping?" he said blushing from embarrassed for being caught watching something like that.

"I'm a light sleeper, when I heard you whispering to TV, I was curious. I didn't know you liked this show to."

"I don't like this show, I was channel hopping and this just happened to stop here when you showed up." He said trying to make up a lie.

"yeah right. You were talking about last week's episode like you know it. Come on I won't judge you, that's not my job. Besides I like this show." She said finishing his chips. "Oh you're out of chips." She said looking at the bowl and handed it to him.

"fin then, but anything that happens here never leaves this room."

"fine by me, but can you come here for a minute." Nick came and bent in front of her, she then grabbed his face and kissed his lips. "so this never leaves this room." She smiled and walked to Nicks rooms, "good night Nick." -Nick was too stunned to do anything, so he stayed that way the whole night until morning in the same position.


	4. lockout2

**Sample 3.2, lockout. after watching the three trailer.**

Nick is walking back to his apartment then he notices Judy walking along with her head down. "what are you doing here?" he asked.

"hum? oh Nick, it's you. Well if you must know, I was locked out of my apartment, I forgot my keys bat on my desk, and my landlord is out on vacation this week. I just don't know what to do right now." Judy then sat down on a bench with Nick shortly after.

"and why can't you go back and get them or stay with a friend?" he said putting an arm around her to calm her down, because he feared she might lose it.

"all the buses stop running half an hour ago, and I haven't made any real friends that I can asked to stay the night with." She gave a weaker sigh.

Nick brought her closer, and then said something he was thinking abought the hole time. "hey, if you want a place to crash for the night, I guess you could stay with me, I have an extra room for when I have guest over." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Judy looks up and Nick could see she was about to cry at the thought sleeping outside. "really you would do that for me?" she sounds a little happy.

"I mean we are friends, and I would hate to know I could have help a good friend out in her time of need so why not, you game?" he asked standing up and giving her his paw to accept.

"thank you, you're a good friend." She walks up to him and gestures for him to bend down, when he did, she kissed his cheek and then hugged him. "you don't know how much this means to me."

 **When they reached Nick place.**

"welcome to _case de Wilde_ , make you self at home." He said walking in.

"do you have some clothe that I could use as pajamas."

Nick puts on his thinking face, and sees if he does, he then goes to his room and pulls out a shirt. "I would have gotten you paints, but in pretty sure you going to ware it like a baggy night gown. Bathroom it first door on the left." He said and give her the shirt.

"thank you." She leaves and goes in. while she's changing nick changes into his pajamas and walk out to see Judy in his shirt. He then holds his muzzles shut and blushing like crazy-the shirt stopped right at her knees and hugged her body in all the right places making her look really good to nick- "How do I look?" she said seeing his face and just wanted to mess with him and did a little twirl. Then laughed when his face become more red, "anyways, where am I going to be sleeping?"

His now had a hint of blush and walked to a closed room and put on sunglasses, and handed a pair to her. "Trust me, you're going to need them." When he opened the door and turned on the light, the apartment just exploded with pink light. "I get my nesses a lot of the time, so I told them to do what they want in here and boom this happened."

"Wow, even with this on my eyes still hurt." She said.

"if you don't want to stay here, you can take my bad and I take the couch."

"I wouldn't want to put you out, you already did so much, and I'll take the couch."

"No seriously it's cool, beside I don't mind."

"if you insist, good night then."

 **Later in the night.**

Judy was hearing noise for in the living room. "What's that notice?"

"come on don't let me down, don't let me down. Yes!" Judy head Nick quietly yell to himself.

She got curious and quietly walk outside without alerting Nick. She sunk up behind him and looked over his shoulder to see I'm watching TV, 'I forgot about this, the new episode was to air tonight.'

"Trish my love, I told you it's either him or me." The TV said.

"Like she'll choose you, she saw what you did last night." Nick said grabbing some chips a bowl and eating them.

'I didn't know he likes this show two?'

"You know damn well what you did last night, and Ross has always been there for me, I just can believe it toke me this long to figure out who the man of my dreams really is."

'I've been waiting for this moment.' She grabbed some chips but didn't eat them.

"Ross let go somewhere that's Randy will never find us."

"With pleasure, oh and one more thing. Randy I forgot to give you something, I give it to you now with INREST!" and you see a guy give a right hook to the other guy so hard he spun around five time before falling to the ground.

"POW, right in the kiss!" Judy jumped over the couch and yelled it with Nick. Startled by Judy outburst and jumped back. Judy just sitting on the couch eating her chips.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Nick said covering his heart. "what are you doing up at 2:00am?"

"same thing as you." She said eating more of the chips.

"I thought you were sleeping?" he said blushing from embarrassed for being caught watching something like that.

"I'm a light sleeper, when I heard you whispering to TV, I was curious. I didn't know you liked this show to."

"I don't like this show, I was channel hopping and this just happened to stop here when you showed up." He said trying to make up a lie.

"yeah right. You were talking about last week's episode like you know it. Come on I won't judge you, that's not my job. Besides I like this show." She said finishing his chips. "Oh you're out of chips." She said looking at the bowl and handed it to him.

"fin then, but anything that happens here never leaves this room."

"fine by me, but can you come here for a minute." Nick came and bent in front of her, she then grabbed his face and kissed his lips. "so this never leaves this room." She smiled and walked to Nicks rooms, "good night Nick." -Nick was too stunned to do anything, so he stayed that way the whole night until morning in the same position.


	5. Trouble in the woods

**Sample 4, AN, in this one not all animals are anthro like fish and small reptiles.**

Nick was taking a peaceful walk into a forest away from Zootopia, with what looked like an old bow and with a quiver full of arrows. "nothing like a nice quiet walk to clear your mind. Some target practice." He said drawing is bow and arrow and shot the target and hit the bulls eye. "yes!" he said and was about to fire again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" someone yelled startling making him fire the arrow up in the air.

"oh no." He said Firing another arrow making the one he fired before change and fall down to the target splitting the first arrow in half. "yea!" he said pumping his fist in the air. Then remembered someone yelled at him. He turned and seeing Judy standing their awe-stocked. "oh bub-bun, what are you doing here?" he said not expecting to see her all the way out here.

"lt. Hopps what taking so long!" said a booming voice snapping her out.

"sorry chief I just stumbled upon someone I know out here." she yelled back.

"and just how is out so deep in the woods, that you…oh your boyfriend, I'll just head back to camp with the other, come back when you done." Said chief of police.

"um, actually sir." But he was already long gone. "I tell him back at camp." She said to herself. "two things. 1) you know were not going out." Nick just nodded and prepared to shot again. "and 2) DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she started him missing his mark by a foot.

"sorry, what are you doing out here in the first place." He asked taking am aim at another target right next to the first one.

"mandatory group camp out." She said finding a place to sit and watched, "and you?"

"just out here sharpening my archery skills." He said hitting the target.

"why?"

He looked over to her and was about to fire at the target, "I don't know if you would believe me or not, but my grandfather once told me that my grandfather back in medieval ages, was the one and only 'Robin Hood' and that our family inherited his skills." He said hitting his mark without looking. "I just come out here once a month to polish up on them."

"so that why you gave off the criminal vide, because it's in your blood." She said with a smirk then she panicked when he fired at her head right in-between he ears, making her give off a high pitched scream. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

then the others that came with Judy ran into the place they were in. "what's going on!" the chief said pointing a tranquilizer gun everywhere.

"HE JUST SHOT AN ARROW AT ME!" Judy yelled pointing to Nick who was walking torts her.

"if you look behind you, you'll see why." He said still walking. When Judy turned around she hoped back at the snake stuck with and arrow in its head, a positions snack with no antidote known to animal kind. "this thing was about to bit you." He said pulling out his arrow, and throwing the snack over his shoulder. "you should be more careful. You don't know what could snick up on you." He said Picking up his stuff getting ready to leave. "I'm going to my camp sit, bye." He said starting to walk away, and when he was half away.

"Hay, wait!" Nick turned around and was tackled to the ground. "sorry, I just want to say thanks for saving my life." She said.

"think nothing of it, I now have some food for dinner."

"we can't let you leave, no after saving my Lieutenant

live, come have dinner with us." Said the chief sounding sincerely.

"I don't know." He said.

"please Nick." She then gave him her sad bunny face.

"fine." He said giving up.

 **When they got near Judy's camp.**

"so what do you guys have to eat at your camp site?" Nick asked.

"we mostly have veggie burgers, not all of us like fish." Said the chief.

"I'm cool with that, plus we can split the snack too." Some of the others had a disgust face, some liked the idea.

"speaking of the snack. when you were looking my way, you were focusing more on the snack then your target weren't you." Asked Judy sitting next to Nick when they made it to the camp.

"yes, I was hoping it would just keep slashing away, but." He made a gesture.

"how good are you with that bow?" asked the chief.

"I can light my campfire from right here with one arrow and some of your fire." He said pulling out one arrow and dipping it in some oil, and lighting it and taking aim. "don't blink everyone." He said, and fired lighting something about 500yds away.

"that's your camp?" asked one of the other coped.

"nothing to big, but just right for two to three. Everything I need for a day or two." Taking a bit from a veggie burger.

"um, you do know you're eating a veggie burger?" asked one of the others members.

"so, I'm ok with eating some veggies now and again." He said talk with mouth full.

"can you not talk with a mouth full." Judy said.

Nick then put the burger done and bowed downed to Judy. "I am so sorry I didn't know I dining with royalty." He said all sarcastically. Making everyone there laughing.

"hardy har har, mister 'steal for the rich and give to the poor'." She shot back.

"hay, my grate whatever, he never stole, he just borrowed from whoever could afford it. And I'm sure he payed it back." He said not believing it himself. then a fire erupted right next to them instead of the fire place. And they see a tent on fire. "that one's you're, isn't it?"

"yeah." She said looking emotionless.

"while I think its that's my que to leave, thank you all for having me but I have to go now." He said picking up his things and walking back to his camp.

 **Sometime later.**

Nick was starting to drift to sleep until he heard something moving outside his tent. "hay Nick are you sleeping."

"yes." he responded weakly.

"would you mind if I sleep with you in your tent." You hear hesitation in her voice.

"yeah sure I have nothing against it." He yawned and tried to go back to sleep, when he heard the tent unzip and the re-zip.

"you wouldn't happen to have a spare would you?" she sounded flustered.

"nope sorry just this one, I don't mind sharing it you don't." he said opening it to offer her a place to sleep, thinking she wouldn't take it until he felt another warm body next to his.

"this is only because my tent and all my stuff burned, don't take this as anything romantic or anything."

"ok." He raped his arm around her body. "whatever…you…say." And then he fell asleep.

"hay let go." She started to struggled, but then gave in and bared her head into his chest. "you are so asinine, so aggravating and idiotic. And yet I can't help but be drawn to you, if only you know." She looked up and kissed his cheek and then fell asleep. "I love you." Was the last thing she said?


	6. lucky rabbets foot

**Sample 5, lucky rabbets foot.**

Nick was walking around in the park tacking selfies in Zootopia's park. Then he sees Judy writing tickets to cycles without helmets. And though he will sneak up on her, and when he was right behind her he crouched down. "HAY JUDY!" he yelled.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she then did round house on his face sending him flying. "Nick, not funny!" she yelled when she realized how he was.

"yeah it's me and my broken nose." He said getting up and holding his musses. He then pushed it and then a pop noise was heard and he sniffed. "so what are you doing here?" he asked like nothing happened.

"nothing much just doing my job." She said putting her stuff away. "now if you will excuse me." She said walking away and waving.

"bye then, I'll see you later then, oh hay you dropped your dart gun," he said picking it up and fired it. By accident, watching it rebound off trees and stuff until it landed in a bush right next to her. Then a beaver fell out of the bush.

"oh my god. Look at what you did." She said walking up to the body, "Nick do you know who this is." She said.

"no, but I'm going to get in trouble for it I beta."

"you just found someone from the Zootopia's most wanted list, the very top." She said handcuffing him.

"really?!" he said.

"and there's a rewired for whoever get him." She said. "dispatch you won't believe how I have with me right now." She said really happy.

"your boyfriend Mr. Wilds." Someone said over the walky-talky.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! But yes he's right here, and he found number one on the list."

"WHAT!" More hen one persona said over the thing.

"I know; I'll need a car here ASAP for delivery." She said and walked back to Nick. "I'm going to need you stay here until they get here."

"as long as I have someone to talk to I'm ok with that. And speaking about talking when are you off for the day?"

"wh-why do you want to know."

"just to hang, I have nothing better to AHH" he yelled like girl, he was nailed in the face by two little pieces of paper. "tell no one I just scrammed like a girl." He said and looked at the thing, "and I'll give you...?" he looked at it again, "no way, this was sold out for month, and their VIP tickets." His hand started to shack.

"what are you talking about?" she asked.

"quick, what's your schedule like next Tuesday!" he asked urgently.

"I think I have the day off that day. why?"

"Because you and me are going to a Gazelle and Angus Scattergood concert next week!" he said showing her the VIP tickets. "so what do you say."

"I'm in. Wow you're really lucky, first the most wanted and now this VIP tickets." She said.

"and considering how this started, until you kicked me in the face. Hay maybe you kicking me gave me good luck." He said and laughed.

"why would you say that?"

"like they say 'rabbit feet are lucky.' And you have two. So what do you say, you want to hang out."

Judy was think about it and blushed slightly, "ok I get off by noon, meet me at the café." And right there and then the car came up. "come on so your car ride down town to get your money with me." she said and tried to drag him and then he helps her drag him with her.


	7. selfie

**Sample 6, selfie**

Judy was just doing her job walking around Zootopia giving tickets to whoever deserver then sees Nick every now and again taking picks of himself. And it was always around where she was. She saw him for the umpteen time that day. So she was going to confront him right when he was taking a pick.

"hum?" he turned around and saw Judy. "why are you always photo booming me all day today, isn't it against the law to stack someone or something." He said looking at his phone.

"me? Its 'you' who has been stacking me." She said pointing a finger.

"yeah ok whatever you have to say to sleep at night." He said walking into a restaurant.

"I do say, because that's what's happing here." She said following him and sitting down at a both with him looking at a menu.

"can I get anything for you two to drink." Asked a kangaroo waters.

"some root beer would be nice." Nick said.

"and if you have any caret juice that would be nice, and if not I'll just have some orange juice." Judy said.

"ok and do you two know what you'd like to eat or do you need more time?" she asked.

"some more time." He said and looked at her name tag. "Jackie." And she walked away.

"so are you going to tell me why you were stacking me or not."

"I wasn't stacking you. If anything you where stacking me. I was just on a nice walk around the city updating where I was on FaceCrider." Just finishing typing that. And putting down hi phone.

"and do you need to tack a photo every time." And that's when Jacky gave them their drinks. "oh thank you." She grabbed her drink.

"thanks." He said taking his drink.

"are you guys ready to order?" Jacky asked pulling out paper and pencil from her natural built in pouch. **(AN, apparently only females have pouches)**

"I'll have the salad with ranch with honey mustered on the side."

"some. But without the honey mustard and instead BBQ."

"ok then." She then walked away.

"I don't have to. I just like doing that." He said.

"and what's the point." She asked taking a sip from her drink.

"the only real family I have here is my sister and her kids. The rest of them are living outside the town vary far away, and the only why they how I'm doing. I just update where I am, which just happen to mean that I tack a selfie every now and then."

"that's not really what I asked, I asked do you need to take selfies." She said taking a sip of her drink, "wow, that's really good."

"I don't need to, I want to." He said drink some of his drink, "just to show I'm perfect fine here in Zootopia. You should try it some time." He smiled.

"yeah I don't think so." He said.

"and why not, I thought all girls did it?"

"that's a stereotype, and besides. I don't really have a camera phone to use." She pulled out a flip phone. "I mean it has a camera but."

"I understand, then why not take one with me right now." He said getting his phone ready.

"What." She said with a blush.

"oh come on, if you're worried that you look bad you don't, you look fine and come on." He said gesturing for her to come around the table.

"um, fine." She said blushing a little more for Nick telling her she looked good. And she stands next to him.

"now smile." He said taking it. When the picture was taking Judy had an awaked smile, "oh come on you can do better than that." He said and doing it again but this time she was even worse, "come on, here like this." he showed her a real smile, "just smile like this." She tried it and did smile, "now just hold it." He placed his head near hers and she did something. she didn't know what came over her she lifted herself a little higher almost at his eye level closed one eye and showed a peace with her paws. "and post." He said, "see what that so hard."

 **10 minutes later.**

Over Judy's walky-talky. 'Lieutenant Hopps come in.' someone said.

"Hopps here." She said talking back.

'you are supposed to be checking the meters right now.'

"I am doing it sir." She replayed.

'really then why do I see a picture of you and your boyfriend in a dinner. I'm not mad I know who you two can get, but you should have tolled someone you were taking a break for lunch.'

"wait what, he is not my… and I not on a…" she looks around and sees she is having lunch and is with Nick none the less.

'just seed it up, I'll give you 5 more minutes, then you have to get back to work.'

"yes sir." She was confused she was talking with Nick outside, how did this happen, she looks down and see she pretty much done, so she finished it off. "look I don't know how you did it but I going back to work." She got up and put some money done. "I'll see you around." And left dinner.

"what wrong with your girlfriend, why'd she leaves so soon?" asked Jacky.

"who knows." He said looking as his phone and seeing the comments about the picture. Most of the comment just read 'this is nothing new.' But the one that caught his eye was some of his family's. 'when the wedding.' 'my little boy is all grown up.' 'how long have you guys went at it.' 'for a rabbit you sure know how to pick them.' 'boy what have I told you about playing with your food.' 'and here I thought you were a girl repellent.' "I'm never going to live this down." He said putting his head on the table. "and she's not my girlfriend…not yet anyways." **6/13/15-9/27/15 all this story are all my ideas and no one's else, some of them were inspired by pictures. and other I thought about before I saw others had the same idea.**


	8. last night

**Sample 7 last night.**

There was a ringing early in the morning, after a house party last night. It was get so annoying especially with a hangover. "hello." Nick answered.

'who is this.' Asked a manly voice on the other side.

"how do you think this is." He said sitting up in bed looking over his surroundings. He sees a mess in his room and something under the covers he thought it was just that until he saw he was naked and the thing was moving.

'not Judy Hopps, I know that much.' Right there he was hopping that this was the only thing of her in the room right now.

"and who am I taking to right now?" panic in his voice.

'the chief of police, I was hoping to know what happened last night with the noise complaint.' And like if on que two gray ears popped out from under the covers, confirming his fears.

"she'll have to call you back." He hung up the phone when he heard yelling to not to hang up. ' _please tell me this is just one of my friend stupid prank._ ' He then throws off the covers and there she was, Judy without clothes sleeping with a content small on her face. ' _please tell me this is a nightmare._ ' He then pinched himself. "ow, nope not a dream." He the sighed and started to shack her. "hay wakeup." He said.

"ugge. Not so loud, some of us are trying to sleep." She said waking up. And then saw Nick in bed with her, it takes some time to realis what's going on and started to yell. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING."

"hack should I know I just woke up." He said holing up his paws. "the last thing I remember is trying some punch my friend made for the party last night and then everything went black." He then looked away from her.

Judy looked down and her face turned a bight shade of red and covered up with the sheets. And hung her head low, "please tell me we didn't do what I think we did."

"it looks like it, but like a said, I don't remember. What's the farthest you can remember?"

"I came here because of a noise complaint." She started.

"yeah, the chief just called about that."

"When I walked up to the door, I was ambushed and dragged into the party I guess, and the last thing I saw before blacking out was you trying to stop then from dunking my head in some water." She said and looking up to see Nick putting on something and saw that he throws her, her close on the bad and his back to her.

"so what happens now." Asked Nick buttoning up his shirt.

"what do you mean." She said with uncertainty.

"are we still friend, or is this going to put a strain on everything." He asked.

"what do you want me to tell you."

"I don't really care either way, we ok then, it's not like I remember or anything, and if we didn't, oh well. But what happens now. I still want us to be friends." He said sitting down on the bed. "I mean were not the first two plutonic friend to end in bed together."

I just don't know." She said finishing putting on her old cloth. "I always thought I would do it with someone I love without a doubt."

"I know what you mean, most of my sisters where like that." Then out the corner of his eye he saw a VHS tape with his and Judy's paw-writing. "Hello, what do we have here?" he said getting off the bed and waking to his TV with the tape on top.

"what is it?"

"I have an old VHS camera and some tape for it. It looks like we used it last night." He said sticking it in the player to watch it.

'it the thing on.' Asked drunk Judy.

'I don't know; I've never used it before." Said drunk Nick.

'well hurry up.'

'I think it on let's just do what we agreed to do right now.' Drunk Nick said stepping into the shot.

'I beta are sober self our going to get the wrong idea when we wake up.'

'if I'm lucky I'll see this before you bit my head off.'

'ok enough talking among our self, time to talk ourselves.'

'I know that'll makes more sense when we wake up, hope we watching this, or are I'm going to feel like an idiot.'

'and your aren't one now. Hay sober Judy I hope you're watching this, me and Nick came up with a plane.'

'after they dunk you in the spiked punch bowl you were out of it, but then again so am I.'

'I know you guys are never going to tell each other what's on your mind. So were going to do it and I know were going to forget after where done here. So I'm going to put this on the leans so if you show anyone they won't see it.' The TV went black.

'so do we take off are clothe now.' This got the two to blush.

'it's the only way.' Then they hear clothe being removed and hitting the ground.

'wow, Judy you look so hot.'

'you don't look half bad yourself.'

'if this plane doesn't work I don't know what will' then they hear something like heavy kissing. And then nothing, telling them that the tape was done.

"well that didn't tell us if we did it or not." Said Nick. Then his phone wen off telling him a reminder. And so did Judy's. "'if you're still wondering if you did it or not don't worry we didn't. but it was hard not to, just tell each other what your hiding so maybe it could.' So is there anything you want to tell me maybe." He said.

"what about you." She said back.

"so I'm guessing were no longer plutonic friends."

"depends, do you want to be." She said all bashful with a smile. Nick smiled two and then they started to leaning in. but before they could do anything Judy's phone rang. "just a sec. Hello Judy specking."

'what happened to the male from earlier.' Said the chief.

"um, its complicated. And I'm sorry to say but I failed."

'I thought as much when you didn't check back in. just have a report on my desk by tomorrow.' And then the line went dead.

"are you ok."

"yeah, I just have to do paper work." She then flopped onto the bed. "I'm going to need more sleep. Go make me breakfast." She then pulled the covers over herself.

"but what about what we were doing."

"thinking about paper work gives me a headache, and with this hangover."

"Fine I'll go."

Judy was thinking on if she should say it, "hay Nick." He turned around. "I, um, I love you." She then pulled the covers over her head.

"ha, I love you two." And then he walks out and closes the door, he then walking into his kitchen and saw the punch bowl and pulled out the stainless stele ladle, and it was green and warped from where it was in the punch "man Joni, what did you do to the punch."


	9. last night2

**Sample 7.2**

There was a ringing in the room, the only two inhabitants in the room slowly opened their eyes to come face to face with the last person they want to see after a blacked out night.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nick and Judy yelled jumping out of bed, after finding them self's naked, they covered them self with the first thing their paws could grab. Nick grabbed hold of a pillow and covered his crotch, and Judy pulled the covers over her chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH ME NACKED!" yelled Judy.

"I DON'T KNOW? WHAT WHERE YOU DOING IN BED WITH ME NACKED!" yelled Nick right back.

"I DON'T KNOW. OWWW." Judy said holding her head.

"what wrong, owww." Nick said holing his head. "what happen last night, all I can remember was drinking a cup of my friend's homemade fruit punch. And then everything went black." Nick said trying to calm down the throbbing in his head. Luckily this isn't the first time he wakes up with a headache, he pulled a draw and grabbed a bottle of aspirin, popped some into his mouth and opened a water and drank. "Judy catch." he said lightly throwing them to her with caused her to drop the covers.

"you did that on purpose!" she said but then stopped when he was still holding his head and face down on the bad.

"did what?" he said picking up his head.

"nothing never mind, and thanks." He took some of the stuff two. "The last thing I remembered was coming to see a notice complaint, and then I was ambushed when the door opened and nothing." Judy said turning her back to him and sitting on the bed.

"Judy." He started. "were not the first to plutonic friends that ended up in bed completely plastered, I mean maybe the first fox and rabbit to do it."

"what are you getting at?" she asked.

Nick sate down on the bed, back turned, "I'm saying, maybe deep down we have sexual tension for each other, and in are drunken state we acted on them. I know I care for you, hack its already awkward so you know what, I admit it, I do have a crush on you." He said.

"so what now, do we end are friendship like this or do you, *cough* do you to see where this leads. Because just like you, I do have a crush and would like to see."

"if you feel comfortable, I could give it a shot." He said.

"would you like to know if we did, you know."

"and how would we know?" she came closed to his side and whispered her idea into his ear, "as much as I would love to, I think we should start thing off slow."

"like what a kiss?" she said, and because his back was still turned she stood up and tapped his shoulder. When he looked back, she just forced herself onto him.

"I think this could work." He said. And went back for another.


	10. sister Jealousy

**Sample 8 sister Jealousy**

for the last few weeks Judy's sister, Janet, was staying with her, "what you want to do today?" Judy asked.

"I don't know, maybe find a hot guy to date." Janet said.

"Weren't you trying that yesterday and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day." She was interrupted.

"but the men here are mostly ordinary, and I know there's at least one guy I can connect with here." And then the door ball rings, "I'll get it, and it not like he's going to be on the other side of this door or anything." And when she opened it, there stood a fox.

"evening, delivery for a Janet…Hopps? you wouldn't happen to know a Judy Hopps, by any chance would you?" he asked.

"I'd know that shady voice any ware. Nick? What are you doing here?" Judy asked.

"helping out a friend by covering his shift for him while he's sick, his boss said it was ok. And delivering a package. And how is she, beside Janet."

"she's my sister, she's staying with me for a while."

"it's a pleasure." He side shaking her paw.

"like ways." She said with a blush.

"shit I have to go; I'll see you girls around." He said and ran off leaving the package behind.

"who was he." Janet said.

"Nick Wiled, he helps me was something and now were friends I guess." She said walking back into her home.

"is he seeing anyone?" she asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since before you arrived. Why?"

"I thing I want to go out with him."

"that's a bad idea, take it from someone who was stuck with him, it's not worth it."

"oh my gosh, you have a crush on him!" Janet said.

"WHAT, NO I DON'T," she said with a blush. "it's nothing like that, like a said were friends."

"so you wouldn't mind if I asked him out." she said.

"no, not at all, go right ahead." Judy said.

"thanks." She said and stall her phone hoping Nicks number was in it. Witch it was.

some weeks later on the same day Janet left, Nick was knocking at Judy's door, and Judy looked somewhat pissed. "if you here for Janet, you just missed her."

"really rats, then that means my plans for today are ruined, unless you would like to come with me. And I promise I'll be fun."

"I don't know. Where would you be taking me?"

"the shouting rang." He said.

"what, Janet hates that place why would take her there?"

"who said I was taking her there. It's been some time seen we've hanged out, I thought I've been spending way too much time with your sister, I think it time I send some time with Judy, and one of her favret places is the shouting range, witch so happens to allow bow and arrows." He said,

"oh right, 'Rodin Hood', I bet my sister got a kick out of that."

"well I never told her, I only tell animals I really like, and no offense, but your sister is kind of clingy."

"don't worry, I know that all to…what did you say animals you really like?"

"yeah, why?"

"no reason, so come-on then let's go."


	11. brake up

**Sample 9 brake up.**

Nick was having fun at home playing on his console betting everyone who challenged him. "I just need 5000 more points and I beat the world record." But right before he won he got a phone call and answered it, "Nick Wiled speaking, make it fast." He said rushed.

'well a fine 'how do you do' two, look I'm borrowing Judy's phone, she had you listed under her emergency contacts, and everyone else on the list is too far to do anything.' Said a voice he has never heard before.

Nick stopped playing making him lose and not braking the record. "what happened, is she ok." He sounded worried.

'she fine she's just crying over something that happened and we can't make it out, I was hoping you could come and talk with her.'

"um sure, I'll be there soon, and where being I going?" he asked.

'I'll text you the address.'

"Thank you." He said and hanged up.

After he received the address he ran and toke the fastest bus there, he arrived the 20 minutes later.

"this is the place." He knocked, and he saw a female zebra answer the door.

"Nick?"

"yes, you."

"Trish, the Tasmanian devil is Aria, and the Pig is Nancy."

"where's Judy."

"in the bathroom."

Nick walk over there, and knocked. "go away!" said a cheesed off.

"it like you know it's me before I even open my mouth, because you're only this pissed off with me."

"Nick?" she said surprised and opened the door and pulled him in.

"hay what's the big…" he then felt a small body attached to him crying into his shirt, "You want to tell me what happened, or do you when to let it all out." his only response was harder crying. "letting it all out, ok then." He said pulling her deeper into his body and petting her ears down.

 **Sometime later.**

"better?" he said.

"a little."

"do you want to tell me what happened."

"My boyfriend broke up with me."

"Eric the groundhog?" she nodded her head. "what happened?"

"I was doing my work like always, when I saw him cheating on me with a hedgehog." She was starting to tear up again but felt a paw brush her face.

"it kind of makes sense, there both hogs, but he's pretty damn stupid to leave a pretty thing like you." He said without thinking.

"what do you mean."

"I saying if he thinks he can find someone as wonderful as you, then he's crazy, you smart talented, cute."

"Nick do you*sniff*do you like more than a friend. And place be honest."

"yes, it true. I like you more then I know I should, your brave, cool headed, and even after the case you still stayed InTouch with me, not that many people are willing to stay and be friends with me."

He then felt a kiss on his cheek, "thank you Nick I need that."

"anytime Beautiful, anytime."


	12. walk along

**Sample 10 walk along**

Judy was doing her Daly duties around the city, giving tickets arresting people. The usual for her she was taking a break and was starting to get hungry she was looking up towards the sky then she smelled something in front of her noise, it was sweet and wheat, with a hint of carrot frosting and for fresh coffee. When she looked down she saw a brown paper bag and two cups of café in a tray in front of her face.

"you look like you could use a brake." Said the only fox that was always fun to hang around.

"what are you doing here." She said taking one of the cups and the bag out of his hand.

"a 'how nice,' or a 'oh, hi there, I could sure use one right now. Thanks,' would have been appreciated, you know."

"why, Nick are you fishing for a compliment." She teased.

"I wouldn't kill you now would it." Placing the tray down and grabbing his coffee, then made an attempt to grab a donut to get his paw smacked, "ow, hay I bought those."

"yes and there mine." She said pulling them away from Nick.

"not all of them I bought two whole wheats for me." He sad trying to grab them back from Judy.

"really?"

"there's a glazed one in there as well, I just got you the carrot sparkles." He said finally getting the bag. "I thought we could have a quick snack together."

"aw, Nick that's so nice of you." She said in a kind voice. "you lost a beat to one of your friends didn't you." That one with a series one.

"I am wounded that you would think that this has something to do with beat." Acting hurt.

"it's not." She has a skeptical look on her face.

"it is; I'm just hurt that that's the first thing you think of about me wanting to hang with you. But yeah, I lost a beat and now I have to find some girls number, that would normally be my pray. I already have yours, but my friends are watching me right now. Seeing if I do it, and they said I have all day to get it. so I thought, 'why not just hang out with my dear friend Judy Hopps." He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"there's more to this isn't there." She said with what could be mistaken as a flirty smile.

"there always is with my friends. I have to get a kiss on lips, and I know it's a huge favor that could put strain on our friendship. But could you have an open mind, because if I don't do this, then I'm going to have to walk around in a French maids outfit asking peoples if they would want some." He started to shiver, "'maid serves'. Please help me, I'll do anything." He was begging to her while his arm was still around her so his friends don't know what's going on.

"hum, this calls for at least 3 favors. Deal." She said.

"yes anything."

"one, you will be buying me doughnuts for the rest of the month."

"deal." He said smiling.

"two, because you said it could be all day, you are going to accompany around town helping be with whatever I need."

"Yeah sure."

"And for number three." She said tapping her finger to her cheek eating a donut. "why don't I keep that for a rainy day."

"go for it, so will you do it."

"ok." She said finishing her doughnuts and coffee, "good, then come with me, were staring with the rest of my shift." She handed him the trash so he could throw it away, and pointed to a trashcan that was farther than the one right next to him, Nick happily did it and came back.

Sometime before Judy's shift ended they came by some animals. "please help, there are starving animals in the slumps of towns like this going hungry." Said some man handing out flyers.

"aw, how much to help?" asked Judy.

"oh no, we don't accept donations, if you aim to help, send as much as you could to the mailing address." He said then grabbed her paws, "there should be more animals like you." Then they hear some other man yelling, "every minute 7 more starving kids are dying, oh god, there goes another 7 lives', come on my fellow animals dig down deep and help them!"

Nick then grabbed Judy's paws and yelled to the man, "will send as much as we can." He yelled and started to run, when they were far enough, "yeah right." He pulled the flyers from Judy's paws and rips it to pieces and threw it away.

"Nick how could you be so heartless." She said glaring at him, "you know what forget the deal, were thought." She said about to walk away, but Nicks paw was holding hers.

"he was going to con you, its coning 101." He said with a straight face.

"what are you taking about! And let me go!" she tried some more to brake free.

"when doing a fake charity, there are three rules you need to follow, rule one, never ask for money up front, rule two have someone that will believe anything you tell them and tell them to yell it with real emotion, and rule three, tell them you doing a good thing by giving money," he pulls out his wallet and shows her a reseat to a real charity. "real one will tell you how much you can spend right there, and they will give you a receipt. plus, they have a real website too." He then lets her go.

"how do you know all this."

"like I said coming 101, but I would never do something so underhanded."

"I sorry nick, thank you for telling me this, I was going to go home and give then money."

"no problem, your shift is almost over where to after." He said.

"were going to shopping." She said with a smile.

"I had to ask." He said with an extremely boredom look.

 **latter after shopping**

"wasn't to day fun." Judy said with only one small bag in her paw, compared to Nick how was backing up just to see where he's going.

"I wouldn't use that word no." he said.

"well I'm home." She said opening the door, then they wore meat with another problem the stuff she bought wouldn't fit in the door and Nick collapse under it when he hit the door frame. and then it started to slide to a wall and Nick popped out.

"man am I tiered." He was then walking out the door.

"hay wait. Ant you forgetting something." She said standing at the door.

"what, do I still have a bag on me or something."

"just one, here I'll get it." Nick leaned down and was meat with Judy's sweet lips on his. "there, you're done, oh and one more thing." Judy tugged on Nicks tie so she was at his ear. "For my three favor, pick me up at 7 tomorrows, you taking me on a date. Goodnight Nick." then Judy closed the door.

When Nick was walking on the street his friends come out, "and that my friends, is how you get a girl you like, how thinking they don't like you to like you."


	13. meeting on better terms

**Sample 11 meeting on better terms, an alternate universe, where they meet for the first time. i'm thinking about keeping this, but if you can tell you can make this beater, tell me about it. i might give it to you.**

Judy was home and on the net on a dating website before she stated the graveyard shift for one of her friends. She has been in Zootopia for 7 months now and thought it's a good as time as any to through herself out there. When she was done with all the questions, she was surprised to see that she had 3 potential matches. "wow, I thought it would take a lot longer?" she said and clicked on them and schedule some dates for next week. When she was done she stared to get ready to leave.

 **Over at the station.**

"ah, Judy you're here." Said the friend, a female zebra, she was going to cover. "I owe you big, for doing this for me. I'm going on a date with a hot deer."

"yeah, yeah. Just get out of here before he changes his mind, I'll take care of everything." She said sitting down in a chair in front of a phone.

 **Half an hour later.**

Judy was so bored, she did all the paperwork she could do, she even when to get newspapers and read it twice, and then made them into hats. "wow, I thought it would be funner then this." She said while spinning on the chair. Then the phone starts to go off, this startled Judy she fell off the chair then picked up the phone and fumbled with is a little. "hello, ZPD how may we be of …" she was interrupted.

"hello, someone brock into my house, I'm locked up in my bathroom with my kid. Please send someone over." Said a panicking female.

"help is on the way where do you live." She said and write it down. "thank you, and is there anyone else you can get in contact with."

"I called my brother, he's no his way."

"ok, I'm going to transfer you over to someone who can clam up down better than I can, I'll be right over." She then transferred her over and then bolted it out of the station.

 **When she arrived there with back out on the way.**

When Judy arrived at the scene, the door was kick down and it looks like a car was being loaded, she shot two animals, and then changed in trying to listen for animals.

"I told you, no one rats me out, or leaves me, now open up!" said a male upstairs sounded extremely angry.

"ZPD come out with your arm up and no one will get hurt." Judy yelled turning a corner with her tranquilizer ready. To find the intruder was a black fox with a brown leather jacket. when she yelled, he ran for the window, Judy being faster jumped after him and landed on him. "you're under arrest, come peacefully."

"like I would listen to you!" he then flipped them over and pined her to the ground.

Judy was starting to get scared, then all she felt was pain in her right shoulder, the fox bit down on her shoulder drawing blood. Until she fell his weight completely off of her.

"first you try and abuse my sister and niece, and now you braking in. what's wrong with you." Said an orange fox in an ugly green shirt, holding the black one face down, and holding his arms behind his back. "what are you doing, come over here and cuff him." He yelled at her. She got up and as she was holding her right shoulder she handed him the cuffs and then he grabbed her tranquilizer dart and stabbed it in the fox's butt. "that shows do it, I'm going to go check on my family, you mind…oh that looks bad." He said seeing the bit mark on her shoulder. "here let's go check on my sister and she can patch that up." He said with an out stretched paw to help her up.

"thanks that would be great." She said accepting the paw.

 **At the bathroom door.**

"hey Jull, are you ok?" Nick said knocking.

"Nick is that you?" said Jull.

"it me, is Jessica ok." He asked. Then the door open and he fell to the floor with a small fox.

"uncle Nickel." Said the little fox crying.

"it's ok, the bad fox won't hurt you anymore." He said. "oh and you take a look at the rabbit, she was bitten." He said to his sister while stroking his little niece."

"sure." She said opining the cabinet with the first aid kit inside. "let me have a look miss." She said. Judy was about to take off her uniform, but then gave Nick a look. He was just sitting there staring, she then gestured for him to turn around. He didn't get it. "bro, turn around you perv."

"oh right sorry." He then spins around in his back, "by the why, we never got your name." he asked.

"oh right, my names Judy Hopps." She said.

"while my name's Juliet, but my brother like calling me Jull." She said.

"and they call me Jessica." Said the small fox slightly calmed down popping her head from over Nicks shoulder.

"it nice to meet you two. And you are. you perv." Judy teased.

"I am not, they call me Nick, and I know I heard that name before, and this is why." He said sliding his phone over to them.

When they looked at the phone, "oh." Judy said looking at it. "I didn't think I would have meet someone like this."

"you and me both." Nick said tossing Jessica in the air to make her happy.

"are you guys really going on a date." Asked Jessica.

"she scheduled it for next week, so a guess so." He said.

"why next seek, I say you guys should have it sooner, I'm pretty sure you're going to get a few days after this." Juliet said purposely tightening the wrap to make Judy say OW.

"I guess your right, what about you Nick?" Judy asked.

Before Nick could say anything "Nickolas here has absolutely nothing to do for a long time, just have it tomorrow."

"yeah uncle Nickel is always free." Said the small fox.

"hey now you two, she asked me not you. But yeah what they said." He said with one ear down. "so what do you say."

After Juliet was done wrapping Judy was putting on her uniform again. "if I have nothing better to do. Saturday, pick me up at 6:00." And with one last small at him and with a wink, "don't be late." And she saw herself out, where the backup was there putting the animals away.

"is this everyone?" asked one of the backups.

"yes, when I arrived I saw two males packing a car with the victims belonging while the last one was trying to break down a door to harm the victims." She said.

"well done there Lt, hoops." Said the chief.

"thank your sir."

"so was that all that happened?"

"there is some things that I will speak of later, right now I need to see a real doctor about this bit one of them gave me." She said favoring her right shoulder.

"very well, and don't worry about coming into work tomorrow, rest up." And with that he left.

Judy looked back and saw from the still open door Jessica was running with a small and Nick chasing after her with what looked like a flushed face. 'maybe I should have added there was one more criminal, and that he stole for me.' Judy smiled and walk to a waiting squad car for her to take her to get the bit mark checked.


	14. the argument

**Sample 12 the argument.**

Judy was seeing red. She is watching Nick talking and laughing with some other female fox at a corner just at the end of a block, she knows a lot about Nick, and that he likes to hit on almost every girl he sees, and she was ok with that. But for some reason, she was angry about this one. then the thing that made her steam was seeing the female fox huge him. Then she started to march over to them. Then she was hearing something.

"I can't wait, but any ways I have to run, catch you later Nickolas." The she fox said and ran down the sidewalk.

"bye Zo." He said waving to her. When she was out of sight he hears an all to familiar foot taping behind him. When he turned around, "Judy, Hay." He said with a bright small, "you know I was just…"

"talking with your girlfriend." She interrupted him.

"ha, what she was…"

"I don't care, I thought we were partners, and that we don't hide anything from each other." She said getting angrier.

"hey, wait a second, let me just." Was trying to talk.

"no, I don't want to hear your excuse for this. I thought you trusted me." She said then jumped on his shirt stand on chest making him bend backwards hanging from his tie, "I thought we were friends." She then shoved her nose on his, in anger. "does that mean nothing to you."

"can I just talk for a sec…"

"why didn't you just tell me that you have a…"

"she's my sister!" he yelled as fast as he could.

"exactly, that you have a…sister?" She started to talk really slow.

"yeah, she's my sister, I was talking to her and was going to ask if you wanted to meet her, she want meet you after I mentioned that I know a bunny. She one of those animals that like the idea of predator and pray romance." He said grabbing her and placing her on the floor. "why were you getting so upset about it?"

Judy was slightly blushing, "un, no reason."

"hum. I could be wrong, but do you have a small crush on me," he said with a devilish smirk.

"what, no. just the very thought, woo." She said in surprise being picked up.

"just messing around, I know you like me, but not in that way. Well not that mush at least." He said giving her a nudge. "come on let's go talk with me sister before work." He then put her on his shoulders. Judy was blushing but enjoyed the feeling.

"then what are we waiting for." She said.


	15. ice skating

**Sample 13 ice skating.**

"come on Nick what is so special that you had to blindfold me and driving around Zootopia all day?" asked an aggravated gray bunny.

"now if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise now will it." He said continuing to drive.

"fine, but it better be worth missing work." She the crossed her arms and huffed. Then she felt the car come to a stop. "I'm guessing were here." She said ready to take off the blindfold.

"no, keep it on." He said getting out of the car and helping her out. "come on the funs just about to start." Nick side right behind her leading her into a building.

'where is he taking be?' she asked herself, 'we were driving in circles so long I don't know where we are? And why is it so cold all of a sudden?' she started to shiver.

"ok Judy you can take off the blindfold now." He said, when Judy did, she was speechless.

"SUPRISE!" almost everyone from work was there, we party hats, and stupid party favors noise makers.

"this is your congratulatory party for your fist big arrest, and boy was it big." Said Nick with the stupid party hat holding two pair of skates. That when she realized where they were, the ice skating ring. "the chief asked me what we should do you arrest, and I was like 'you could never go wrong with ice skating.' So we rented out the place for the day." He then placed a hat on her and handed over the skates.

"you did this for me?" she asked, and then hugged him, witch caused some laughter from the group, Nick was then glaring at them, but that doesn't work with animals twice your size.

"come on everyone lets skate." Nick sad and was the first one in the ring, "what's wrong are you all scared." This got them all of them to chase him into the ring, the only one who wasn't skating was Judy. "come on whiskers what are you waiting for?"

"um maybe I should go out on patrol, I mean with everyone here, who's going to protect Zootopia?" she said asking nervously.

"everyone here has their walky-talky, and car here when they get a call. There's some back at the station who can't be here because it too cold for them." He said stopping right at the door, "come on what are you afraid of?"

"me, afraid, ha." She said turning her face.

"oh I get it, you can't skate." He said and watched her body flinch, and right before she could say anything, "ah ha! I'm right, you don't know how. While don't be embarrassed, look around." He said. Judy did look, a lot of them were holding the wall, had a partner so they wouldn't fall and somewhere on their backs and sliding to the wall. "see, now come on, it's really fun."

"easy for you to say." She said.

"this is my first time too."

"but you're so good."

"I used to rollerblade when I was little. Now come one I'll help you." This got her to put on her skate and made it to the ring, "now grab my tail." He said letting her hold on and when she was on the ice. "now just pay attention to the way my paw moves to get an idea on how to skate." He then kicked off surprising her but she was watching and tried to copy what he was doing, she was struggling at first but was able to skate, even if it looked like she could fall at any minute. Then she screamed when she felt Nick flick his tail making her skate faster but just enough to she was right next to him and him grabbing her paw. "see your getting the hang of it."

"yeah I guess I am." She said with a smile.

"ok then, I'm letting go now." He said taking his paw away.

"wait what, no, Nick." She said trying to grab his paw again almost falling, but Nick saved her at the last second,

"come on now."

"maybe next time I'll do it by myself. But for today." She was starting to blush like mad. "I can be next to you?"

"if it makes you feel better, ok then." He said smiling at her resaving a smile back, but he changed his smile into a smirk, "but we going to go really fast now hold on." He said. Not giving her anytime to prepare he just toke off making her scream.

"NICK SLOW DOWN!"


	16. undercover

**Sample 14 undercover. i'm keeping this one.**

Judy was walking into the chief of police office after being called in. "you called sir?"

"Yes, I'm thinking about temporarily assigning you a new position. There's a formal dance coming up, and I was thinking that you would like to stop a huge drug deal that is going to happen there." He said handing her some paperwork.

"wow, really, that would be so grate, of cores I would."

"good. unfortunately, you'll going to need a date, lucky I found someone perfect for the job, I already told him everything, but the only way to even get in is if you are guess at a hotel, we already payed for a room for you and your partner, you'll just have to say there for 3 days and night."

"I can live with that."

"good, you can go now, good luck."

"thank your sir."

 **Over at the hotel.**

Judy went shopping for two formal dresses just in case, before checking in. she was heading to her room, when she saw a food cart walking to the elevator that she was in.

"hold the door please. Thank you"

 **one elevator ride up later.**

Judy was looking for a room and she saw the food cart guy was right behind her, when she got to her flor as she was looking for the room she noticed the guy was fallowing her. "can I help you?" she asked.

"oh no, I just going to room 355 for a call."

"hey that my room?" she said.

"oh really, then would you mind taking this for your friend in the room." He said handing her a big plate.

"um, sure?" she grabbed it and stared for her room.

"thank you kindly, have a nice day." He said and walked away.

When Judy found the room she was happy, and ready to meet her partner hoping it would be someone handsome and charming. When she opened the door, that dream quickie died. Because there on the only bed in the room, sat Nick Wild the quick talking fox. "noooo." She complained.

"I know that wine, Judy! What are you doing here?" he asked with a small.

"me! what are you doing here!" she pointed at him.

"the chief asked me for my help on this case, at first I was kind of on the fence about this, but then he though in payed room serves, but no Mimi bar. So I said ok, and here I am. Oh and I see you have it." He said seeing her hold a plat with a cover.

"what did you get?" she asked taking the lid off reveling two chicken leg.

"my tofu chicken legs, he said grabbing them and started to eat them.

"I'm not even going to asked, but I will ask why the chief asked for you to help."

"please, he knows I can be very helpful." He said polishing his knuckles. "that and he saw I toke ballroom dancing when I was younger." He said.

"ballroom dancing?"

"yeah, didn't he tell you it was a formal dance."

"he did, but I didn't know he meant we were going to have to dance."

"you don't know how to, do you."

"shut up, I never really thought I was ever going to have to when I joined the force."

"and I never know I was going to have to use it for the rest of my life." He said munching down on the rest of the first leg. "but if we don't want to stick out like a sore thumb, then I'm going to have to teach you." But we have plenty of time. Let start it tomorrow, right now I want to watch Chicken Little the movie." He said getting back on the bed.

"the original were they thought he was crazy, of the remake where he's a hero." Judy asked wanting to see the movie.

"hero. I brought popcorn, there's a microwave right over there, you want some." He said pulling out some the bag.

"yes." She said a little too eager.

 **one movie later.**

"wow, I'm so glad I finally got to watch the move." Said Judy who was sitting in Nick lap with an empty bowl.

"there may have been a thing or to I would have change. I still think it was a great movie. You want to watch an Angus Scattergood concert." He said. He then looked out the window to find out it was getting late. "oh man, it's getting late. I'm going to change in the bathroom." He was about to get up but he couldn't. that's when he finally noticed Judy. "how did this happen?"

"how did what happen?" she turned around to find Nick to close and finally just where she was, "AHHH." She jumped off. "sorry, I don't know what happened there." She said blushing.

"it ok really, I guess I was ok with it." He then grabbed pajamas from his "don't take too long I would like to go to sleep." He said walking into the bath room and started to change.

Judy was changing into her pajamas, when the thought on how she ended up in his lap, and everything just lead her to not understand how it happened she had just finished changing, she heard a knock from the bathroom. "I hope your descent because I'm coming out so you better hurry up." He then opened the door and walked into full view he was in almost the shit, except it was fox heads instead of trees, and on his bottoms to.

"how…charming." She said looking over his attire.

"yeah…cute little carets you have there." He said more mockingly. Judy like Nick's was wearing pink colored pajamas with carets all over.

"oh shut up. So how are we going to do this?" she said looking at the bed.

"what are you talking about, it the only bed, so we shearing it." He said taking a side on the bed.

"what?" she asked Blushing.

"nothing's going to happen, were both grownups here, you sleep on that side, and I sleep in this side." He was then getting comfortable.

"I don't know?" she was having second thoughts on this.

"just because you're a female and I a male, doesn't mean I will try something, were cool, right? Absolutely nothing is going to happen." He then puts his phone on the nightstand.

"if you say so, I guess I'm ok with it." She then stands the awkwardly. "um?"

"yes."

"I puffer to sleep on that side, if you don't mind." She said.

"fine." She then grabs his phone and rolls himself to the other side. "Happy."

"I'm not unhappy, goodnight." She said.

"goodnight." He said and fell asleep.

 **The next day.**

Judy was somewhat waking up but was trying to sleep she then started to laugh because something was tickling her foot, when she was finally away she still felt it, "what?" she looked down to her feel and saw one was inside Nicks mouth gnawing on it. "NICK WAKE UP!" he yelled startling Nick.

And with her foot still in his mouth, "what's wrong?" he said out of it. He then saw Judy pointing to her mouth, indicating to check his mouth. When he did he saw her foot. "ha-ha, sorry. But it was your fault." He said spitting out her foot.

"oh really, how?" she didn't believe him

"in the middle of the night you kept on stepping on my face."

"Yeah right."

Nick then grabbed his phone and showed her the pitcher. **(AN, I got this idea from this person /d93dwvu)** "you were saying."

"that proves nothing." She huffed. "anyways, let's just go to your friend place so we can get the dancing out of the way." She said.

"I would love to, but want to go to the breakfast buffet before anything." He said walking to the sink and started to brush his teeth. "we can't do anything on an empty stomach now can we."

"always thinking with your stomach instead of your head." She said from past Experian's with him.

"and you jump into something without even think." He said back about the first case they did together.

"that was a low blow." She said.

"whatever, I'm taking a shower." He said waking into the bathroom.

 **I'm going to continue this story its really grate to me. The rest are**


	17. snow day

**Sample 15 snow day (AN I don't know Judy's and Nick exact breeds, but in this one their breeds are the ones that can change their fur in winter.)**

Nick was walking around town after coming home from visiting his family outside of Zootopia. "it great to be back to the city I love." He said. He then saw a white female bunny walking out of a clothing store, he didn't know why but he always thought that a lot of bunny's look way hotter in the winter, maybe it was the white coat. "well then time to make my move." He then walked right behind her. "excuse me miss, but I couldn't help but notice just how many bags you seem to be carrying, would you like my assistants." He said trying to act as gentlemanly as possible.

The bunny turned around "normally that would be a great help, but not today, I know your type, trying to win over girls by trying to act all nice and well mannered, well tuff luck because that wound work on me." She said looking really angry. Then her face softened a little, "do I know you, I know I've seen you some ware before.

"how about we talk this over some coffee, this cold has got to be getting you, right." He said still trying.

"I know I've seen you before, and with that ugly green…NICK is that you!" She could always tell him apart because of his shirt.

that's when it hit him, he knew that voice and violet eyes, "JUDY!" he said stepping back.

"yes, wait? You were hitting on me." She said starting to laugh. "I remember you said there was no way you were ever going to hit on me, but here you are." She said dropping her bags and laughed even harder.

"hay that was before I didn't know it was you." He said blushing. He then noticed other animals were staring and chuckling a little. Nick thought fast, he grabbed her bags and throw a laughing Judy over his shoulder and ran to a place less populated, which just happen to be outside an ice-cream store. "ok look, I really didn't know it was you, so can we just drop it."

"I'm sorry it's just to muck for me. But I'll pretend to forget it for now," she said handing him some bags.

"what, what's do you want me to do with these?"

"well you did offer to help. Now come on, let's go to my place for some hot CO-CO."

"I'd prefer Hot chocolate, but whatever." He said walking with her.

 **At Judy's place.**

Nick and Judy were sitting on her couch watching some boring news show, "I see I'm not the only one rocking a stylish white coat, I like it." Judy said drinking her CO-CO.

Nick blushed, "yeah well, yours isn't not half bad."

"Considering you were hitting on me because of it." She let out a giggle.

"I thought you said you were going to let it go!" he almost yelled.

"only in public, now could you please enlighten me on why you were hitting on me?"

"fine. I don't know when it started, but for some reason I always thought a lot a female rabbit with white coats, are un…" he said quietly

"what was that." She heard what he said, she's just getting a kick out of this.

"I said there really hot." His face was turning bright red, as red as could get.

"realty now. Then how do I look." She stuck a pose like a pin up poster. Making Nick spit out his CO-CO.

"why are you doing this to me." Trying to ovoid looking.

"nothing, I'm just stretching." She lied and posed again.

"well can you stop." He said covering his face.

"why? It there something wrong with it. Or is it, you don't what to say something about me?" she guessed.

"what is there to say, beside that you already looked really good." He then covered his muzzle.

"what was that?" she asked, this time missing it.

"nothing, nothing at all." He said looking up, and that's when he saw it. "what is that doing there?" he pointed to a plant.

"hum?" she looked up and saw a mistletoe. "I told Matilde to take that down offer her party." She said.

"how's Matilde?"

"my roommate." She was about to grab the thing when she fell but Nick caught her, unfortunately he then realized that where they were. Right under it.

"um, this is awaked." He said blushing.

"shut up, and just do it." She said, secretly she liked him a lot more because of his white fur to.

"well if you insist." he brought her close to him, and just then Judy's roommate walking into the room.

"hay Judy have you seem my, hello." She said seeing two red faces of embarrassment staring at her. "you know what never mind." And slowly backed out of the room but keeping eye contact until she was back in her room.

"well that killed the mood." Nick said letting go of Judy when she had her found her footing.

"yeah, oh well." She said taking a set next to Nick.

"well it getting late, I should head home or something." He was getting up.

"wait." She grabbed his paw, "would you like to do something tomorrow?"

Nick smiled, "I'd love to hot stuff."

"thanks handsome." She said waving goodbye.

 **Why did I put this here you may ask, the people that brought you Bolt, are also bringing you the movie Zootopia. So I was all Why not. Just until a Zootopia tab is open.**


	18. the sky line

**sample 16 the sky line. Right after watching the trailer.**

Judy was doing her normal dudes, arresting, giving tickets, and patrolling around town. She was getting tired, and saw the sky railing. She thought it was around the time for her brake, so why not. "Hoppes checking in, I'm going on my brake right now, will check back in 20. Over." She said. '10-4 Hoppes.' Someone said. She was walking to the shy line, and when she got there she just when into a cart and looked at the city not bothering to check the cart. "hum, this bring back that memory." She said remembering the first time she was her, all the emotions that night, just her and

"ovbfoiuhv." Said something bringing her out of her thoughts.

"how there!" she said grabbing her tranquilizer gun.

"ohvouv." Said a bag under the sit.

Judy put her gun away and looked under the sit, what she saw surprised her. "Nick?" he was blind folded with duct tape on his mouth, and his body is in a sake, except for his head.

"hudy." He tried to say. Judy pulled off the duct tape that was on his mouth. "yeow!" he said. "watch it will you, that hurt." He said a little coldly. So Judy just put it back on. "I'm sowwy, I'm sowwy." He said, so Judy did it again. "I think you just love casing me pain."

"I could just put this back on you." She said with on real intention in doing it, she just loved seeing him squirm under her power.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Could you just help me please?" He said.

"sure." She said with a smile, "why are you even in this thing in the first place."

"me and some of my friends were hanging out in a bar, we kept on daring each other to do stupid thing, it's what guys do, and when it was my turn, I was run around an obstacle cores blind folded in the bar, we know the owner so he was cool with it. What I didn't know is that when I was blindfolded the throw me in a sake and drove me here. By the way where I here?" Judy had just finished untying the blindfold. "what the. What am I doing here!" he said looking around.

"I don't know what you're doing here." She said sitting him up. And then sitting next to him.

"um, aren't you forgetting something." He started to wiggle so emphasis that he's still in the sake.

"no I don't think so. Just shut up and enjoy the sight."

"what? Why?" he said squirming.

"even though you would never hurt me on purpose, I always feel helpless when I'm around you." She said.

"even though you are the one with the training to beet my but, have a tranquilizer gun." He said.

"your still bigger then me, and could eat me at any time if you wanted to,

"you know I would never. But if you feel better about it, I'll be in here this time." He said getting comfortable.

"you know I'm thinking of that day." She said resting her head on what she thinks is his shoulder.

"yeah, I remember it as well."

"and you said we bunnies are emotional, you may not have shown it much, but you were really emotional."

"oh be quiet, may I remind you I was the one who saved your life several time." He said.

"as did I, if it wasn't for me you might not be here." She said back.

"oh really, well if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have your job now would you." He said, knowing that he won.

"whatever, just stop talking and enjoy the sight." She then huffed and turned her body and rested her back on Nick.

"aw, did I hwur your fweeling again." He said making her with his baby talk.

"your paw are in there, and the tape is right here, your move." She said showing the tape.

"yes right I will stop talking and enjoy the sight that almost as beautiful as you." He said, then wishing he could move his paw to his muzzle.

"what was that?" she asked, not believing what she heard.

"who me nothing." He said turning his face away.

"do you really want to play this game showing the tape again.

"but I didn't say anything." He then saw Judy putting the tape closer to his face. "wait, wait, wait, ok, ok you win, you win." She then pulled the tape back but kept it fairly close just in case she didn't like his answer. "word for word I said 'enjoy the sight that almost as beautiful as you,' there happy." he said flinching his head away and closing his eyes, when he didn't feel or hear anything, he opened one eye and saw Judy with her head down and the tape was now on the floor. "Judy?" he then saw a blur and Judy was hugging him.

"do you really mean that." She said, it takes him a second to respond he just hugged her back, not really caring how if his paws are in the bag.

"I would hardly lie to you about something like that." He said earning a laugh.

"you big stupid fox." She said.

"oh would you look at that were here." He said making Judy look.

"let go around one more time." She said nuzzling her face into his cheats.

"sure, anything for you, my friends can wait, until were done." He said bring her in closer.


	19. DMV

**Sample 17 DMV**

Judy had been in Zootopia for a long time now, but with time comes change, and right now she was standing outside the DMV, for it was time for her to change her driver's license photo. She didn't dare tell Nick about what she was doing, for she knows he would want to come with her, and if he did, she knows she would be in there all day. "ok Judy you can do this, go in there walk up to Flash and ask if he could help." She said thinking about how she should do it. "ok I'm ready." She then walked in. she was in some normal clothing, not her police uniform, because she didn't want that on her driver's license, but she was getting nevus from all the looks she was getting for not waiting in line, but luckily for her Flash was at his station and might be on a brake, she didn't want to interop him, but she had 100 and 1 things to do. and the faster she got this done, the faster she can do her thing, she will pay him back for this. When she got to the counter, she said the first thing that came to her mind, "Flash, Flash, hundred-yard dash, it's nice to see you." She wished she could have said something else.

"nice…to…see you…to…Judy. I…am…on…a…brake." He said.

"yes, yes I know you are, but I could really use you help right now. My driver's license is going to expired soon, and this is the only day I can do this, and I have 100 things to do as while after this, so if you could help me out with this, I will owe you big, please." She said begging him.

"fine…I…will…help you. Anything…for…Nicks…girlfriend." He said slowly.

Judy was about to say she wasn't, but thought he might not do it if she wasn't, so she played along. "thank you so much Flash, I really appreciate it." She was smiling.

Flash was walking to the camera really slow so just was with him just as slow to see if he would talk while they walked ten feet. "so…Judy…what…have…you…and…Nick…been…up to?" he asked.

"nothing much, to be honest with you, I haven't seen him at all yesterday." She said getting comfortable talking with Flash.

"so…your…not…going…to…join us…today…then?" he saw almost there.

"what do you mean?" she asked fixing herself for her new picture.

"Me…and…nick…are…going to…hang out…on…my…hour…brake." He said getting the button thing, "he…was… supposed…to…be here…by…now…to pick…me…up."

Right as he said that she saw terrified of him coming and seeing her. "you don't say." She said with a nerves smile.

And if on que Nick walked right out of no ware. "he does say." Starting Judy making her give off a high squeal. making everyone in the building look as her.

She was red in the face covering her mouth. "not funny Nick." She said in a harsh tone.

"sorry, I couldn't help myself." He said putting up his hand.

"oh…Nick…you…made it." Flash said finished doing whatever he need to do on a computer for the picture.

"you bet, my slow friend. But what are you doing with Judy here?" he asked Flash.

"I…am…helping…her…with…a…new…drivers… license…pitcher."

"but why on your brake?" he asked.

"I…couldn't…say…no…to…your…girlfriend." He said.

"but she's not my." And then Judy stepped on his foot. "ow, what was that for." all she did was put her paw digit to her mouth to shush him, with blush all over her face. "oh I get it." He smiled.

"ok…Judy…look…into…the…camera." He said already pushing down on the button. "Judy…" he started, making, her look over, and then a flash was seen, "smile…"

"oh, can you do it again?"

"sure…look…into…the…camera." He said again, and just like last time he was already pushing it. "Judy…" and just like before she turned and flash. "smile."

"one more time." She asked with a pleading smile.

"ok…one…more…time. Look…into…the…camera." This time she was going to do it not even if Flash says her name.

"hay Flash, you want to hear a joke?" Nick said with a devilish grin.

"NOOO!" Judy yelled at him, and then a flash was seen.

"sorry…Judy…only…three…try's." He said walking back to his desk.

Judy was just standing there with a face like she was going to explode. "you, you, you, YOU!" she started to get louder.

Nick starting to panic for his safety. "now calm down." He said backing up away from Judy.

"calm down, CALM DOWN! This was my only day before my license was going to expired. And I have a hundred other thing to do, that's why I asked Flash to help me. I even pretended to be your GIRLFRIEND! And now I'm going to have an ugly pitcher for my license, until I have another day to change it!" she was getting everyone attention now.

"Judy…" said Flash.

"what!" she yelled at him, seeing him with a plastic card, and looked at it, "AND THIS IS ALL…thanks…to…you?" she said studding the card. She saw that she had a nice picture, but not one of the pitchers she had taken. She wasn't even in the same cloth as in the pitcher. She was now confused.

"Nick…know…your…license…was…about…to…expirer. So…he…asked…me…if…I…could…help. all…he…did...was…give…a... picture…of…you." she looked at the pitcher and remembered when she looked like that, in her pink clothe. She then looked around to see everyone staring at her.

"um." She turned around, and thanked Nick and Flash and just ran out.

"you…still…have… a ways…to go…with…her." said Flash.

"I don't mind, the thrill is in the chase." He smiled.


	20. the big fight

**Sample 18, the big fight.**

SMACK!

Nick was shock at what just happened, he slowly brat a paw to his cheek and flinched at the pain, he then looked back at Judy, she was incredibly angry, and with tears going down her face.

"I never want anything to do with you ever again, I am done with you!" she ran off crying.

Nick was about to say something, but she was too fast, and was already too far for him to chase if he wanted to. "I'll give her time to cool down." He said holding his cheek he was then getting angry stairs, mostly the women who saw the whole thing. "take a pitcher, I'll last longer." He said walking home.

 **The next day.**

Nick was walking to the police station to see if Judy was cooled down to talk to, "hay Clawhauser how are things." He said stepping up to the counter.

"oh hay Nick, I'm doing ok. What are you doing." He asked.

"just here wanting to talk Judy is all." He said.

"oh you don't know, she's taking some personal leave, for something, I don't know. All I know is that she's back home with her parents." He said doing whatever he does.

"really."

"yeah, she called saying she's going to say there for a while. But she did seem off when she called."

"what do you mean?" he was starting to get concerned.

"she sounded broken or something."

"ok then, then I guess if she's not here I can go home. Bye."

"bye Nick."

Outside the station Nick was thinking on what to do. "I guess I'm going to the Judy's home town. Grate." He said walking to the train station.

 **One long ride to the barrows later.**

"finally, man that toke forever." He said starching. As he was getting off the train several bunnies' saw him and try to walk as far from him as possible. 'I know this was going to happen.' He said and just kept walking, he then made it to Judy's home. 'now I know I'm not going to like this.' He stepped up to the door and knocked on the door,

"I coming please wait." He heard a male said. "how can I help…" and their stud Stu looking up at Nick.

"evening Mr. Hopps." Nick tried formality's. Then the door was slammed in his face.

"please go away FOX!" he said with hate in his voice.

"please, I'm only here to talk with Judy." He tried to say.

"what do you want with my daughter!" he yelled throw the door.

"honey let me." Nick heard a female voice. He then heard the door unlock. "can I help her?" Bonnie asked standing at the door.

"hi there Mrs. Hopps, I'm here to talk with Judy."

"well I'm sorry to say, but my daughter is in no mood to talk right now, she is very distressed." She said.

"yes I know, I think I know why, and that is why I want to talk with here." He said.

"well sorry, but she won't let anyone in, not even us." She said including Stu. "and why would you know what's wrong with my daughter."

"well…um…I might have had something to do with it." He said rubbing the back of his neck while looking away.

"so it was your fault she like this!" Stu said ready to charge at him.

"but I'm here to apologize, and if there's anything I could so she could forgive. And I mean anything. Even if she wants to use my rap sheet against me, then I am fine with it." He said ready to cover his face if Stu is going to hurt him. Which he was closed to doing, when.

"you know I would never do that. And you know do know why I'm like this." She said standing in a doorway of the doorway. She had red and puffy eyes

"Judy, listen." But he couldn't say anything, she just put up paw to silence him.

"no, I don't want to hear it. I said I was done with you." She said turning around and walked back to where she came from.

"well I'm not, I don't care if you say you done with me. I want to at least say I'm sorry, and when you're ready to at least hear me out, I'll be in the other side of the rode, because if I said here, your dad would call the cops on me for trespassing or something. So when you're ready to talk I'll be waiting." He turned around and walk away himself.

"what going on here, I'm lost." Stu asked Bonnie.

"remember are fight we had before you proposed to me." She said walking to Judy's room.

"I do, but what does that have to do with what's happening here?" he asked.

"what did I say after the fight." She asked.

"what Judy said."

"and what did you say."

"what that 'fox' said." He said with hate.

"and why did it happen in the first place." She said knowing what's happing. Stu was about to say something, but he was frozen with what's happing. "exactly. Now if you'll excuse me." She walked away. "Judy would you mind if I come in." she asked.

"if you want." She said with a broken voice. When she opened the door she saw her daughter on her bed face down.

"Judy, I understand why your like this now." She said taking a sit on her bed. "for a fox he's is hansom. I'm proud of you finding someone like him."

"what are you talking about?" she said showing her face, with fresh tears.

"I didn't know it when you came home so suddenly, I did have my suspicions, and now with him showing up it all make sense. You fancy that fox don't you." She said.

Judy just puts her head down again, "it's nothing like that." She said.

"are you sure? He seems like the type to joke a lot, and I know that you can only be this hurt with something he said, and the only world that hurt the most are from the love, even if it was a joke. Your father was kind of like him you know, more series then a jokester, but he hurt me with his words once, like I'm guess he did to you." Judy showed only one eye to show she was listening.

"we were having one of our everyday fights like we always do, and then he said something that if he said it outside are fight I would had just brushed it off, but our fight was getting harsher and then he said it." Her eyes were starting water again. "but I don't, I don't.

"he came all the why here to say he's sorry, he knows what he said was wrong, so can't you at least hear him out, or at the very much invite him to diner." She said with a smile, "you should hurry up those, unless you want to him to catch a cold in the rain to night." She walked out of the room.

 **10 minutes of rain.**

Nick was sitting on a bench in the rain with his head down letting it hit him. Then he felt the rain stop. "hum?" he looked up and saw Stu sitting next to him with a big umbrella.

"tell me. What are your intentions with my daughter?" He asked.

"what are you talking about." He asked.

"don't hide it, my wife saw right throw you, and as a concern parent I want to know what's your intentions are with her."

"I just came here to apologize for what I said that's it." He said.

"if you say so." He said getting up. "whatever happens I don't want you to hurt my daughter you hear me." And with that he walked away.

He just scoffs at that, "it not your daughter that's hurting more right now," he said when Stu was out of even his ears shot. Then after a while. He felt the rain off him again. "you don't have to worry about me hurting your daughter ever again."

"how can you hurt someone I don't even had in the first place." He heard the voice he came here for.

"Judy." He said.

She just sat down next to him. "yes it's me, and you have a minute to talk, so don't waste it." she said.

"Judy I'm so sorry for what I said, you know I would never say it to hurt you on purpose. I'm sorry that I said it, is there anything I can do." he said.

"why did you say it in the first place?"

"it was in the heat of moment, I wasn't think when I said it, I know it's not true when I said it. You are real police officer, one of the best even with your small stature. I would never say it as an insult to bring you down, because I care for you deeply."

"I know Nick, I care for you too. That's why when you said it hurt me so much." She put her head on his shoulder.

"is there anything I can do for you're forgives, anything."

"have dinner with me and my family to start with." She said.

"hum?"

"you heard me, not let's go." She said grabbing his paws.

Nick just smiled and flowing her, "anything."


	21. recovery

**Sample 19 recovery. This was inspired from /d9ogt4x**

Judy was walking into a room she has come to for the last two weeks. She was here to visit Nick. Ever thins he injured himself by protecting her. "hay Nick I'm back." She said jumping in front of his bed, but no response, she then saw he was sleeping. "oh you look so peacefully." She said walking to one side and stroking one of his cased up arms. "I don't know how many time I can say thank you for saving me?" she smiled looking at his arms.

"a few more times wouldn't hurt." Nick said.

"AAHH! I didn't know you were awake!" she said blushing.

"I was trying to sleep right now, but then you came along." He said trying to act mean.

"you know I come by every day at the same time." She said sitting right next to him, and fishing throw her purse. "here I got you your favorite candy bar." she said opening it for him and putting it near his mouth.

"I can do it you now." He said. She just held it out for him to grab, but his fingers just couldn't curl around it. "fine, AAAAA" he said opening wide.

She just smiled and broke a peace off and throw it into his mouth. "so how much longer do you have before you can have the cast off and leave?"

"doctors said I can leave tomorrow, but there won't come off for another week."

"you're lucky you still have your arms, if those bricks had hit me I wouldn't be here right now." She said stroking the arm again. They were near a construction site and a few brick fell from the sky forcing Nick to shield her with his body.

"that's why I pushed to the ground, but who would have though they would only land on my arms." He said looking at his arms for, he lost count for that day.

"thank you." She said and quickly kissed his cheek.

"you know I would do anything for you. AAAA" he said opening his mouth again.

"you know when you get back to work, you have a lot of paper work to do right." She said braking another peace and throwing it at him again.

"oh come on," he said with food in his mouth, "I can't even hold a candy bar, Let alone a pencil." He said swallowing.

"that's why I started it for you." She said biting some of the candy bar.

"hay, and really." He said seeing her eat his candy.

"calm down you big baby, I brought you more." She showed she had three more.

"hum."

"if you're going to be like that." She grabbed the rest of the candy bars and placed it on him out of reach. "I'll see you tomorrow when you get out." she then left the room but was really just hiding on the other side of the wall to hear.

"wait Judy, I'm sorry!" She smiled and was about to go back, "how am I going to eat this's without you!" she smiled more, "at least call the hot nurse in here to help me."

Judy then popped her head in with a death glare. "I was just about came in and help you, but forget it." She then felt a hat placed on her head. "what?"

"he told me to do this after he said it on the closes bunny." Said a female bear.

"thank you, Nurse Mother." He yelled. "and hello nurse." He said with a smirk.

Judy just stud there trying of what's happing. And blushed really heard. And walked back in.


	22. adopted-ish

**Sample 20 adopted-ish. Something completely random the all the others. im not so sure if i should try and make something from this, if you have something tell me about it. i might just give it to you.**

Nick was walking to a door. "wake up your lazy cotton tail!" he yelled walking into a room.

"5 more minutes." Said a little reddish rabbit trying to hid under some blankets.

"no way, you're going to be late for school." he said yanking them away from him.

"I don't want to go." He said trying to sleep without the blanket.

"I told you, if you want to live here you're going to have to have some type of educations, and you can't drop out until high school." He said grabbing the bunny's feet.

"I don't want to. they're going to make fun of me." He said grabbing the headboard of the bed.

"I tool you they make fun of the new kid, but all you have to say is stakes and stones." he yanked him and throw him over his shoulder.

"come on please." He begged.

"if I was going to let you I would have left you in bed" he said.

"fine." He said going limp.

"you do know that won't help you." He said placing him down on a chair. In front of some cereal. The bunny was looking sad while eating. "hay now don't look so down. Look you've been under a lot of stress and it has been three weeks, I think it about time I get you a phone."

"really!" the bunnies said with his ears going straight up and with a smile,

"when you get back from school. And then you can tell me what they today. Ok." He said eating some toast.

"ok!" he said running to the bathroom to finish before school.

 **20 minutes later.**

"hay Nick didn't you say you worked as a cop or something?" said the bunny.

"I do, but my partner and I had a big fight so I'm letting her cool down, I know she's going to come by any day now to talk it out and instead of trying to bit my head off." He laughed.

"are you and your partner together?" he said implying something.

"what…what do you mean." Nick said almost falling back on his chair with bush all over his face.

"are you guys you now." He put his paws together like kissing.

"um, well…oh look its time for school hurry on out before your late." He said shooing him out.

"fine, but were not done talking about this." He said, and right when he opened the door a bigger bunny in pink was just about to knock, "sorry Aunt Judy I can't talk right now I have to go to school. Bye!" he said running up the block.

"bye Ricky have fun!" she said smiling until she remembered something. "wait what!" she was about to run after him when she was tackled into a huge.

"oh Judy, I know you'd see things my way, I forgive you." He said rubbing his face next to hers.

This made Judy forget about Rick for right now. "I did not, I told you, you're not allowed to try and charge your phone with the Taser!" she was pushing him away.

"but my phone was dyeing and I forgot my charger that day." He said.

"no means no!" she finally braking free. "wait what was I thinking about right now?" then she remembered. "RICK!" she ran but then stopped when Rick was nowhere to be seen. "where did he go?" she said looking every ware.

"he's at school. He'll be back by 3." He said.

"how do you know that!" she said pulling on his tie to force him to look into her eyes.

He did the only thing to calm her rage. He kissed her cheek making her letting him go, and bushed, "look, take a deep breath and let's talk about it like grownups." He said walking back inside.

Judy calmed down and walked in and closed the door, "ok so how do you have one of my nephews." She said sitting on the couch.

"he tried to pick poked me. Me of all people. I gave him a few pointers on how to do it better and then talked with him. He said he ran to Zootopia to live out his dream on being an actor at a young age, because his parents said he wasn't going to make it. So I brought him in, secretly posted a missing bunny around. I know the principal of the school so he could go school until I find his parents and talk thing out with them. But know that I know you know them, you can get in touch with them." Nick was leaning back on the couch.

"well." She said letting her ears drop.

"what?" he said.

"my sister said that, however find him can keep him for all she cares. He was always ungrateful she said." She said.

"what is she talking about, he's been super awesome for the last three weeks. What how long was he gone for?" he asked.

"over a mouth." She said. "I would have brought him in I found him. But." She said.

"you want him?" Nick sounded a little scared.

"if I had found him, but he seems happy here." She said.

"but I still need to contact you sister so we can do paper work for him." He said.

"you want to…adopt him?" she said skeptical.

"why not, he's a cool kid. He kind of reminds me of me when I was his age," he said.

"find I'll call her later today." She said.

"great. Oh yeah, why did you come over if you would here to apologies."

"why would I have to apologies, anyways you have to come back to work soon or your fired."

"whatever. So what do we do now." He said.

"well I guess I can get in touch with my sister, we have 7 hours until Rick come back, you pick a movie for us to watch." She said grabbing her phone and walking into the bathroom.

 **With Rick.**

"thank god its Fridays." Said Rick walking back to Nick's.

"your telling me." Said a female fox in a blue dress.

"remind me why I invited you again." He asked.

"your need my help in History." Said Jessica.

"oh yeah." He said.

"and you also need to catch up on Math, and Science." She said.

"right. Well here we are." He said.

"you live here?" she asked.

"yeah." He said walking up to a door.

"here?" she sounded confused.

When he opened up they saw Nick and Judy asleep on the couch together cuddling. "cough, COUGH, COUGH!" he said loudly to wake them

"what hu. AHH!" Nick said falling out of the couch.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Judy said almost falling off. Then looked at the door. "is it three already, yawn, hay Ricky."

"hay Aunt Judy, what are you doing here?" he said walking up and hugged Judy

"convincing Nick here to come back to work." She said.

"I was going to go back anyways." He said then he saw Jessica right next to Rick.

"hay uncle Nickel." She said.

"Jessica." He said waiting for his huge.

"he your uncle?" asked Rick.

"so." She said.

"good point. Hay Nick about the phone thing." Rick asked.

"I did say I would. So I guess, you girls want to come?" he asked.

"sure, I'll call my mom." Said Jessica.

"I have nothing to do." Judy

 **What they didn't know was with their group rumors spread like fire.**


	23. blast from the fashion past

**Sample 21 blast from the fashion past.**

Nick and Judy were enjoying a day off by laying on a blanket in the park sunbathing.

"this is nice, isn't it Nick." Judy said, when she didn't hear anything she looked over and saw Nick was sleeping with drool about to fall on her blanket. "NICK!"

"what, what, I'm up, I'm up." He said wiping his drool off.

"you fell asleep, and almost drooled on my great aunt blanket she made for me when I joined the force." She said wiping off some crumbs near his area.

"calm down, nothing happed to your precious blanket." He then got a bag of chips, and munch on some to make crumbs to fall.

"hay, you're doing that on purpose now." She said cleaning the crumbs.

Nick was laughing at her attempt to clean up his mess, then his phone started to vibrate alerting Nick to a new text message when he checked it, that gave Judy enough time clean his mess. "oh, it looks like one of my oldest friend is in town and has the day off."

"really, are you going to meet them?"

"of cores, but I need to help you clean up." He then put on the best Judy voice he could, "or we might get a ticket for littering." He said.

"I do not sound like that." She said.

"besides I'm sure you're going to want to meet my friends." He said grabbing one end of the blanket.

"and whys that." She said grabbing the other end and rapidly shaking it to shake the food oud.

"you'll see." He said helping fold and pick up.

 **Sometime later in town.**

"so where are we going to meet this friend of your?" she asked.

"not before going to a clothing store." He said walking into a store.

"why?" she asked.

"reasons." He just said and started browsing in the women.

"and why are you shopping in this section?" she asked looking around herself because she there already.

"reasons." He said and picking something already.

"ok you have to stop saying that, and why are you getting glasses, you don't even need them."

"re…ow!" he said getting punched by Judy before he said. "There for the friend." He said rubbing the spot he punched.

"ok then." Then Nick was walking to buy everything he had, orange shirt, brown skirt, and orange long socks, and some glasses and a scrunchie. When they got out side Nick grabbed the glasses and popped out the lenses. And then walked near an alleyway and then Nick throw the bag into the alleyway and leaned against the wall. "let me guess, 'reasons'." Nick just nodded. Judy just sighed and did the same thing as Nick.

Sometime latter an animal just walked out of the alley, "I wasn't feeling it at first, but I think I can pull this off." Said a gazelle.

"and you can't forget this." Nick said holding the scrunchie and glasses. Nick help pull the gazelle push her hair back and put the scrunchie making her have a ponytail and then giving her the fake glasses. "not a bad look on you Zelle." He said looking her over. "what do you think Jud's." He said looking over at Judy.

Judy was just staring at the gazelle thinking that she saw her. "oh hello, I didn't see you there, are you Nicks girlfriend?" asked the gazelle. This got Judy to blushed.

"wh…wh…what do you me…" be she was interrupted by Nick.

"how could you tell, I mean, not that many animals can see it, it's always, 'did you lose a bet.' 'are you blackmailing her into hanging out with you.' Or 'you do realize that you are natural enemies right?' and that's just the tip. But we don't care right, 'sweetheart.'" then he received an elbow to the gut.

"why do you always have to do something stupid like that with me. I guess you'll do anything to make me look stupid." She said.

"oh come on, I love to mess with you, that's how are relationship work, I mess around, you try and straighten me out." he laughed.

"if I didn't know any better, I would have thought you two were married." She giggled.

"she just likes to hide her ring." This time he dogged Judy's punch, "missed me, missed, now you have to kiss me." He puckered up.

"oh I'll give you something to kiss." She said getting ready to punch.

"as much fun as it is to watch you I was hoping we could get some lunch. And animals are starting to stare." The gazelle said.

"oh right. I'm sorry but were going to have to pick this up latter ok, 'sweetheart'. Although I think its best we head to my place for lunch, I'll pay for take out." He said.

"fine, but you're not off the hock." Judy said.

"oh I haven't had normal food in a while." the gazelle said.

 **At Nicks place.**

"I'm sorry but I didn't get your name, or how you know this shady fox." Judy asked. Nick pretended he was just stabbed in the heart when she said 'shady fox'.

"I see he hasn't told you about me, oh well. I've known Nick since we were kids, I was a girl scout, the same tine Nick was a boy scout. our troupes had a summers camp at the same place. And that's where we became instant friend." She said.

"oh really how'd that happen?"

"um maybe you should leave out the part…" but the gazelle just kept talking.

"well it was still early in summer but some of the girls in my cabin were being mean to me, so I tried to hide in the woods near the girl's side of the camp at night to avoid then, and when I'm sad I would sing to myself. And Nick just happened to pass by when I was singing. He said I had a beautiful voice, then we talked for some time and we became friends." She smiled.

"and what were you doing at night near the girl side Nick." She said sounding suspicious.

"ok before you start, I was in a cabin with older scouts, and they told me of a rare patch only some animals can get with their skills, they told me I could get a ninja patch. And all I had to do was find a place where I can hide a camera, and that it had to be on the girl's side, and I didn't know why at the time. But I never did it ok. Scots homer." He said.

"find, but I still didn't catch your name." Judy asked.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now. She's only the world greats singer of our life time, angel with horns. Ring any bells?" he said.

Judy know that sounded familiar and then it clicked, she gasped and pointing from Nick and the gazelle. "you mean to tell me that you know Gazelle thy Gazelle." She said.

"I told you old friend." He said.

"who?"

"I just told you." Gazelle said.

"but your famous." She said.

"and I might not have been if Nick never encouraged me to 'keep trying'." She laughs at that.

"oh and you can't tell anyone about knowing Gazelle, especially Clawhauser, you know what he would do if he knew we knew Gazelle." Nick said with food in his muzzle.

"I somethings never change." Gazelle said with a giggle.

"what are you talking about?"

"you use to talk with food in your mouth."

"oh am I. AAAAA. I can't tell. AAAAAA. Is there food in my mouth? AAAAAAA."

"I'm going to go lay down." She said walking to a couch.

"are you sure you don't want to lay down on our bed 'sweetheart.'" He just kept mocking.

"can it. I'm not in the mode right now." She said and just laid down for the rest of Gazelles visit.

 **I don't know if I want to keep this. I'm going to have #11 & #20 that I think I want, and #14 that I know I'm going to continue.**

 **So if something caught your eye let me know, it would be fun to read from you. And that's all the story's ideas I have.**


	24. Paw-cuffed

**Sample 22 paw-cuffed.**

Nick and Judy where sitting in chief Bogo's office with his hooves in his face. "explain it me again, why you are cuffed to each other." He asked.

"I needed a break for doing boring paperwork. So I stared to play to with the stuff on my belt, and I started with the cuffs. I had gotten one paw cuff, but Judy snuck up on me and yelled making me fall on her, somehow getting her paw cuffed in the proses, and then I fell my keys slid out of my pocket and into the drain in the of the room. And the other keys don't fit it." He explained.

Bogo was rubbing his temples, "unfortunately, were going to have to order some cuff keys again." He said.

"again?" Nick and Judy said.

Right then Clawhauser walked in with some papers, "sorry to interrupt but I need you to, oh hi Nick, hi Judy what are you doing here?" they just showed their paws. "oh I remember doing that my first week here. We really have to get cuffs with the same keys." he said handing Bogo some papers. "the keys should get here in…un?"

"three days." Said Bogo.

"WHAT! Nonononononono. I can't be like this for three days." Judy yelled.

"sorry officer Hopps, but these where the only keys for his cuffs." He said signing the papers. "until they come in you to are stuck like this, and because I know you can't work like this, you too are excused from work."

"with pay?" Nick asked.

"for officer Hopps, not you." He said. "your free to go now."

Outside of the precinct, "I just thought of something."

"what?" asked Judy. Because he was wearing something like his old green shirt, he was unbuttoning it, "Nick what are you doing." she said covering her eye, making nick stop buttoning, he then forced her paws and finished unbuttoning and pulled out an arm but then she felt his shirt in her paw. she then looked, "I see."

"yeah, and there's more but this is the main problem." He said and putting on his shirt again. "well I guess were going back to my place then?"

"what! Why your place!" she yelled.

"I have a poker game with my friend at my place. If you want, we can swing by your place." He said.

"fine." She said trying to cross her arms.

"you need this one?" he mockingly said. Which made her puff her check at him?

 **After stopping by Judy's it was late and about time for the game.**

"do we have everything in the list?" asked Nick.

"I think so, then again, I really don't care." Said Judy holding a bowl of salty chips.

"come on, where's my always excited partner."

"not having fun." She angrily shacked the cuffs.

"oh well. Learn to have fun." He then opened the door and all his friends came in. Finnick was the first to come in, then a raccoon dog named Tony, a wolf named Steve, a jackal named Rave, the last one was Flash. "hey guy's thanks for coming.

"why are you still in your cop uniform, and who's the bunny?" asked Rave.

"yeah I kind of had a mishap at work and um." He then showed them the cuffs with a blush. And then they all started to laughed at him. With Flash's slow laugh. "ok, ok, I get it, I get it. Let just put it aside a play, I have rent to pay." He said.

"oh really now, I think it's my time to shine, seen as your paws are tied up. And with miss goody-two-paws with you." Said Tony.

"even with her, I'll win." He said.

"then put your money where your muzzle at." Said Steve.

"I will, come on Judy." He said about to take a sit, but then he saw he did have enough sets for everyone. "Judy I know this may sound weird, you going to have to sit on my lap, but you're going to have to twirl a little" he said.

"what?" she blushed a little, hearing this and everyone snickering.

"I know, I know. But I can't play right if I are paws are tied like this. Please."

"find." She said raping her self.

"all right, lets pay boys." He said dealing the card, with some difficulty.

 **Two hour later.**

Nick and Judy had starting to work together, Nick would play the game, while Judy gave Nick signs about the others. Judy hit Nick's right shin with the back her hind paw signaling the only one still playing it bluffing.

"all in." he said. This made Finn nerves.

"fold." He said.

"yes. Oh man this is great. How about another round." He said.

"sorry not me, I have a date with a wolf." Said Steve.

"it cool, you guys?"

"out of money for today." Said Finn.

"I…have to…get…home." Said Flash.

"my mate might kill me if I'm late for dinner again." Said Rave.

"yeah, maybe next week, when you don't have so much luck for your girlfriend." Said Tony.

"then I guess we call it a night. And she's not my girlfriend." He said.

"whatever you say, will be seeing you." They all said leaving the apartment.

"that was a great game thanks for helping me." He said picking up the cards.

"no problem, they have very easy tell signs. Even you have one." Judy said.

"really?"

"I figured it out long time ago." She said.

"ok then."

"oh and before I forget." She put her paw that didn't have the cuff on it. "I want half of what you made."

"I was going to split it with you anyways." Judy razed a brow. "I was!" she just made a squeeze motion say, 'give me.' With a sigh, he counted the money and gave her half.

"good." She said and put the money somewhere save.

"I just thought of another problem." He said. Judy looked at him. And saw him looking at the bathroom.

Judy stared to blush, "oh."

"yeah. And I have to go." He said. Judy just grabbed Nicks tie and ripped it off and wrapped it around her eyes.

"make it quick."

 **One awkward moment later.**

"it's getting late, lets head in." Judy said.

"sure, just give me a minute." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some scissors. "you might want to cover your eyes." He said cutting his uniform on the cuff side. And then remover the shirt. "I only sleep in my paints." He then waked but stopped by Judy. "Judy?"

"cover your eyes." She said and grabbed the scissors. "I mean it." Nick blindfolded himself. He heard the scissors cutting fabric. "just walk." He heard, and walk where ever he felt his paw was being taken and stopped, he then felt his paw jerk a little. "ok I'm done." When did toke off the tie, he saw her in a nightgown.

"um… cough…you look nice." He said looking away.

"thanks." She blushed.

"let, um, let go to bed." He said. And when they got there they just stared at the bed. "so how are we going to do this.

"same as the poker game, I guess." When they got into bed they just stayed quiet. "goodnight." He said.

"goodnight." She said, while Nick flipped of the lights.

 **Please people, adopt some of my story's, and give me reviews I know there not the best but there, there for whoever wants them. And if some of you are my old fans, this is just a sample thing so no word of the day. So that's it for me, and I'm going to go watch Zootopia this Fridays YEAH! So that's it for now, there's going to be I think three more samples so stay tuned. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	25. the real animals

**Before I start, I want to let you all know, I JUST WATCHED ZOOTOPIA AND IT WAS ONE OF THEY BEST MOVIES I SAW IN A LONG TIME, I DON'T KNOW HOW DISNEY IS GOING TO TOP THIS, maybe by making like a TV series, BUT IM HAPPY I WATCHED THIS MOVIE, and now I know how to work with the last two sample. And how to make my 'undercover' fic much better.**

 **Sample 23, the real animals. This is going to take place in our world where animals are quadrupeds.**

There was a sneaky fox roaming around the woods looking for something to eat. "where is all the food today, I was sure I saw plenty of food around here, just last week. Please let there be something so. I'll even take a small blueberry bush right now." He said looking around. Then he picked up a specific sent, one he always loves. "oh the irresistible smell of a plump bunny that's going to be my lunch." He said tracing it down delectable smell. When he found it he saw a bunny eating what looks to be some tasty leaves he would eat of he didn't see that bunny right there. He was about to sneak up on it when he heard something snapped, he looked up and saw a big branch about to fall and right on top of the bunny, he was going to let it fall on it to save him from doing it, until he saw it looking as the branch but it was petrified for its life. He didn't know what came over him but he just sprinted to the bunny when the branch snapped off he picked up the bunny in his mouth and then got out of the way, but when the branch landed it brock apart and a peace was impaled into his leg forcing him to let the bunny go from the pain. "aaaahhhh!" he yelled.

The bunny just realized she was save. she then gets off the ground, and saw her saver on the ground hissing in pain. "you saved me?" she said not understanding why.

"yeah, kind of regretting it right now." He said trying to get up but in way too much pain. "look, I'm hurt, so you can easily escape if you want to. AAAAHH!" he said still trying to stand.

"I can see that, and I want to know why. You could have let it crush me and you would have lunch, so why save me?" she asked.

"I don't know; it was just something I did involuntarily." He said in so much pain.

"hold still." she said, cautiously walking up to the fox, in case he tried to snap at her.

"hold still? Hold still for what?" he asked letting her come closer to him to where he was impaled.

"this is going to hurt." She was right next to him biting down on the peace.

"it already hurts, what are you going to taking abo-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as he felt her pull the peace from his leg and, "YOU DAMN BUNNIE!" he hollered.

"I'll be right back don't move." She said a left but came right back. "this is going to sting, but that means it's going to clean you wound." She placed the leaves she left for on the wound. Which got a loud hiss from him. "there you should be fine now."

"why'd you help me, you could have left me here and you would be safe." He asked getting up still hurting but able to stand.

"I just don't like felling that I owe you something for saving my life. Were even." She then turned to leave but stop and looked back, "my names Judy by the way."

"don't know why your telling me, but whatever. Names Nick." He was about to walk away but was limping.

"*sigh* looking it mostly my fault your hurt, I'll help you get back to your dean." She said helping him as best she can with her body.

"really? you're going to help me, a fox. You're not scared I'll just kill you."

"if you wanted to, you would have done it by now."

"sly bunny." He laughed.

"dumb fox." She smiled.

 **One long walk back to his dean, with a few stop for him to eat dead rats or something.**

"ok this is my stop, you can go back to ware ever you came from." He said.

Judy looked up and saw it was getting dark, and knew she wouldn't get back in time before night fell, and she was a sitting duck. "yeah, I don't think so, I'd most likely get eaten if I left now." She said.

"I guess you can stay here until morning." he entered his small dean, only big enough for him really.

"really, you're just going to let me stay, just like that." She said standing right outside.

"it's up to you really, and you don't have to worry of me eating you in your sleep. I really don't know why, but I just can't seem to want to even hurt you." He said curling up.

"I understand. I was raised to fear all predators, manly foxes, but I don't know why I'm not afraid of you." She was half why in, "um?"

"just sleep inside my curled up body." He yawned.

"ok." She said hopping right inside.

"I guess this is goodnight." He said

"yeah, goodnight." She said resting her body on him.

The started to fall asleep until they heard some wired wheezing sound close by, but ignored it when it disappeared. And fell into a peaceful sleep they had in all their life.

 **And there goes yet another sample. I made this so that there's a back story for when something comes a long in a request I got from 'retro mania'. But I want to challenge everyone who writes zootopia fics, to make something like this.**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	26. a true love

**Hi there everybody, how are you all doing, as for me, I'm doing horrible, not one person has said they want a sample. And I made then for if anyone wants them, but all I see is some ideas like them, I think that's just a coinciding, but still ow on my feelings. Oh well.**

 **Sample 24 a true love.**

It has been several months ever since Nick and Judy meet one another, and right now Nick is heading over to Judy's place for game/movie night. When he gets there. Judy was there impatiently tapping her foot. "your late." She said.

"hey it not my fault you live on the other side town from me, but let's get this night started, I'm felling lucky today." He said rubbing his paws.

"you always say that, but you can never beat me with my lucky feet." She said shoving her feet in his face wiggling her paw toe.

"you do realis I was always letting you won, master level ex-conman remembers. If I wanted to, I could have won every game we ever played." He said.

"oh place you last to me at chest last week, that's a game of brain, dumb fox." She said with her arms crossed.

"then let's play Yahtzee, I just so happen to buy it for tonight." He said pulling it from behind his back. That was already open.

"oh really, then I guess you wouldn't mind if." She said pulling one out a new one. "we play this one instead." She said smiling smugly.

"and whys that?" Judy just had a 'really face.' And smacked the game out of his paws. Making and dice fall out of the pack box and thy all landed on 6's. "you good." He said, she didn't change her face and she stomped making the dice jump and landed on 6's again.

'she knows that you hacked the dice.' Said a voice.

'she not as dumb as you say she is.' Said another voice.

"thank you boys." She said with a smile.

'you're welcome.' They said together.

Nick was then dejected and said, "fine." He said.

 **After playing the game-which Judy won-they started to watch doctor howler.**

"sometimes I wish I was his companion." Said Judy. Making Nick gasp.

"and give up being a cop. Are you really Judy?" he asked. Judy just punched him in the arm.

"it's a time machine, I could go to work whenever I want. I'll be right back, were out popcorn, and the micro wave is at the end hall." She said walking out of the room.

'so are going to do it.' Said the voice from before.

'shut up, of course he his.' Said the other.

'no you shut up.'

'no you shut up.'

'no you shut up.'

'no you shut up.'

"Both of you shut up. I don't have much time." He said sitting at her desk. Then grabbed the carrot recorder pen. *click* "Hey Judy there is something I have been meaning to tell you for some time."

 **One movie later.**

It was time for Nick to leave and he was about to until he felt something fall into his lap. He looked down and found Judy head there. He just smiled, he carefully picked her up, and carried her to bad. "sweet dreams. Judy." He said and kissed her head, and saw her face smile. And before he left, he left a note on her pen and locked her door before he left.

 **In the morning.**

Judy wake with the beeping of her clock. She got up and got read, and right before she left she saw her pen and saw the Nick paw writing "hum, what this?" she picks it up and it said 'play me.' *click*

'Hey Judy there is something I have been meaning to tell you for some time, I don't know when it started, but somewhere between our laughing, long talk, stupid little fights, and all our lame jokes…I fell in love, I fell in love with the only animal that matters the most to me, I fell in love with you. I love you Judy.' Judy fell back on her bed after hearing this, she has always had feeling about Nick, and now she knows what to do, she was about rewind it until, 'now I know you might not feel the same, you can just erase this and never bring it up, or record over this with your response and give me the pen back. But if you feel the same, just don't do anything I will be able to tell. Just know I will always love you and I will respect your decision.' 'that was beautiful man.' 'shut up, of course it was.' 'no you shut up.' 'no you shut up.' 'no you shut up.' 'no you shut up.' And then it stopped.

Judy was on the verge of tears, and with a big smile she's ever had. She pulled out her phone and went to a recording app and recorded only the first part from the pen.

 **Over at the station.**

Judy was back to her happy self until she walked throw the door and saw Nick and Cawhauser talking. And while she's marching up to them she put on a fake angry look.

"morning carrots what new?" he asked in his normal toon.

She didn't say anything and held out her pen to him, his smile fell and he grabbed it. And then she left but really she just hid behind the wall that was behind the counter.

"what was that about?" Clawhauser asked.

"I may have told her I loved her throw this pen. I guess she didn't feel the same, or thought I was joking with her if I could say it to her face." He said.

"no."

"yeah. I've tried other ways to say it, but every time something happens."

"really like what?"

"I have a friend that let me give a one message in the sky for free, but then ha to chase a purse snatcher and missed it. Then there was the time I was over at her place and all she had was alphabet carrot soup, so I said we share, there was a little left but I had just enough to say 'I love you' but she did read it and down the rest. Might as well see what she had to say." *click*

'you really are a dumb fox you know that.' The pen said making Nick look at it funny. 'you never had to say anything like that, but now I know how you feel about me and I happy to say, turn about.'

"turn around? What does that mean?" Nick asked.

"it means turn around." Nick turned to see Judy with the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her. she then grabbed his black tie and pulling him so their noses can touch. "I love you two, you Dumb fox." She then pulled him down for a big kiss.

"OOOOOHHHHHH!" they hear Clawhauser.

When they pulled apart, "I just have a few rule, rule one, while at work, were partners first, not funny business, unless I say it ok. rule two, after work." She brought him close again, "it's all fair game." She said and kissed his cheek. "now let's go." She said with the tie in her paws and pulling him along.

 **And there's another sample done with.**


	27. meet the family

**I made this mainly because I don't think Judy's parents would be mad or discussed with her for being with a fox, not saying they were bad, this is just how I think they would react.**

 **Sample 25 meet the family.**

Judy was blindfolded. "Marco!" she said waking around flaying her arms around.

"POLO!" said hundreds on voices.

Judy focusing on one of them. "Marco!" she was getting closer until she heard her phone make a noise saying she got a text. "Mom? Dad? Can you see who texted me. Marco!"

"POLO!"

"Honey, someone named Nick said he almost here. who Nick?" asked Bonnie

"he's my partner back at Zootopia. Marco!"

"POLO!"

"and why is he coming over." Asked Stu.

"how should I know, I've just learned to let him do his own thing, there's always a method to his madness. And got you!" she said grabbing one of her brothers. "your it."

"ok." He said.

"what kind of animal is this Nick?" Asked Stu.

"let's just say." She said tying the blindfold around her brother, "no tag backs." She said and patted him to back letting him know to go back and play. "he's a fast talker, so watch yourself, he just might talk him way into getting a lifetime supply on free blueberry's. And he like to think of himself as a charmer." She said. "but in reality he's more like a big kid." When she looked over at the driveway, "Finnick?" she said waking to the van.

"oh is that Nick's Van." Said Stu.

"no its not." She said confused to see it here.

"but you said Finnick, isn't Nick short for Finnick?" asked Bonnie.

"no its short for Nicholas." She said reaching the van and hopping to the window looking in but nothing.

"your it!" said the brother from early.

"what, but I just started." Said a familiar voice to Judy but an unfamiliar to Stu and Bonnie.

"no, rules are rules. It's your turn. And no tag backs." Said the little bunny.

"fine." He said with the bagged whine they've ever heard. Getting laughter from the bunnies. "hahaha, yeah laugh it up." He said taking the blindfold.

"Nick what are you doing." Said Judy.

"what does it look like, I'm playing." He said.

"everyone timeout." She said.

"AAAAWWW! But it's still going to be his turn when we play again." They all whined.

"yeah, yeah. Scouts honor." He said.

"Nick come here." She said tapping her foot.

"OOOOHHHH. YOUR IN TROUBLE." They all said laughing.

"what's up carrot." He said.

"two things, one what are you doing here, and two, why do you have Finnick's van?"

"one, it a long story, and two, I made a deal with Finn, he let me barrow his van for me to say while I'll here, in exchange for my letting him live at me place for the time I'm here." He said.

"so…you're our daughter partner?" said Bonnie.

"that's me Nick Wilde. So that would make you Mrs. Hopps, I see where she gets her looks from. It's a pleaser to meet you." He said and grabbed her paw and was about kiss it, making Bonnie blush slightly, that was until Judy grabbed his ear pulling it. "ow, ow, ow. I know you can hear me, ow that does not come off."

"what have we talked about." She said.

"that I could cut myself with my own tongue." He then started to rub his ear when she let go.

"good boy."

"wow there's something you don't see every day." Stu said.

"you must be Mr. Hopps, you must be where she gets her freakish straight from. It a pleasure"

"freakish straight." She said slightly steamed.

"no offense, I only say that because you took down a rhino." He said.

"nice to meet you too, how did you meet our daughter?" Stu said standing with his wife.

"that's a long story, oh but before I forget." He said and pulled out his wallet, "he you go carrots, now were even." He said handing her a $20.

"oh right." She said putting it in her bra. "now then." she grabbed his tie. "if you will excuse I need to talk with Nick for a moment." And then yanked his hard making him choke a little. And him trying to say if they can help him. When they were behind the van she was whisper yelling.

"why are you here, and talk fast." She said.

"well when I went into work without you, some of them asked me why I saw there instead of here, I said because I had nothing better to do, they asked 'then why not get your partners parents like you.' And I said 'because here not dating, why would I want then to like me.' but they then said that a lot of the time if you can get you partners spouse or parents to like then, they will sometimes feed you or give you presents, and your family has thy best blueberry's I've ever had."

"AAAAHHH!" she said then covered her mouth, "I know you were play at an angle."

"but then I saw you play with your family, and thought, 'why not get them all to like me, it could an interesting week, by the way we have a week off for some reason and I am not to blame." He said.

"YAY." Said hundreds of little voices. "we get to play with Judy's boyfriend all week." They said jumping and pulled his inside the house.

"JUDY! MR & MRS HOPPS HELP!" Nick yelled until he disappeared.

"you two aren't really…?" started Stu.

"it not that we would mind or anything." Bonnie quickly said.

"the way we act around each other, others have mistaken us to be yes, but no were not." She said just looking to where Nick disappeared with a smile on her face.

"oh! we know that look." Said Bonnie.

"wh, wh, what look." Judy stammered.

"that look you have on your face, you really like that fox." Said Bonnie,

"what, no. maybe." She said with a blush. "ok, yes I do, he helped me solve the biggest case in Zootopia, and without him, I wouldn't de what I am now, and from then on every time were together it just…something I can't explain" she then grabbed one of her ears and lightly bite it.

"no!" said Stu grabbing Judy and burying her face into his chest and rubbing her head in circles, "I won't allow my little girl to be taken for me be some male, not without a fight." He said.

"dad!" she said pulling away, "I'm not a little girl anymore, I don't even know if he feels the same, although…" she said.

"it ok sweet heart, we understand. and you have all week to tell him." Said Bonnie hugging her.

"you guys are surprisingly ok with this." All they did was point to their left cheek, reminding her of that day.

"if were ok working with the fox that gave you the cut when you were 9, I think were ok that you like one." Stu said.

"thank you guys, just don't tell him."

"we won't." And that was when Nick ran out of the house, shirt ripped up, and buttons missing. He ran up and grabbed Judy by her waist and held her as a shield from her sibling.

"back, back off you pint size demons." He said when the bunnies started to come at him again, "if you let me live, I'll give you all sweets I have in the van!" he said.

"OK!" they all calmed down.

"ok then." He slowly put Judy down. "signal filed line." They all lined up, and when Nick opened up the back doors all you see is pawsicles.

"Nick." She quietly whispered knowing how they are really made.

"me and Finn made proper molds." He said. Passing out one by one to every bunny that didn't have one. "this is going to be one long week." He said.

'tell me about it.' She thought.

 **And another two bits the dust, I've been thinking, maybe there will be no end to this, when I think of a sample thing I'll make one, also I thought about doing a Lionheart and Bellwether sample thing, and be on the lookout, I'm about to start one of four stories' I've been wanting to start.**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	28. Bellwether

**Sample 26 Bellwether**

In Zootopia State Penitentiary there was a sheep that was in solitary confinement, with a straws and some paper and was spitting spitballs at a pitcher of re-instated mayor Lionheart, "stupid egotistical airhead." And spit at it again.

Then the cell opened showing a female Leopard, "miss Dawn Bellwether, you have a visitor." She said.

"really oh goody." She said in the happy face she fowled people with. "to whom do I owe the displeasure." She said with her real face.

"just come this way, she said if you play your cads right, you might be leaving this place by tomorrow morning, with parole."

"well golly I best hurt up then and meet my visitor." She said with disgust.

When they came to the visiting area Bellwether immediately saw Judy sitting at a table with paper next to her. "oh my Judy, is that really you!" she said this the fake face. "toke you long enough to come and visit one of us little guys." She said dropping the face.

"it nice to see you again to Bellwether." She said with her best friendly smile.

"anyways, the 'predator' said something about you letting me out get out of here?" she asked.

"yes about that, mayor Lionheart was the one."

"were done here." She interrupted.

"just hear me out, mayor Lionheart asked me to come here and talk, he said that he is willing to let you get out of here." Judy said pulling out a paper that said, 'on behalf of me as mayor of Zootopia I hereby authorize the release of Dawn Bellwether, with parole for the rest of her sentence until farther notice.' And it had his signature and the seal of Zootopia.

"why would he do that?" she said with not caring eye as she read the paper in her hooves.

"he is willing to let you get out of here, if you agree to this list here. Write a former apology to every animal you had gone savage."

"fact chance." She said placing the paper one the table and lend back on her chair.

"attend a mandatory therapy meeting with world renowned therapist **(I don't know any)** for three days."

"yeah no."

"return to working as assistant mayor of Zootopia."

"like that's going to happ-wait what?" she said lend back to the table.

"you are to attend the wedding of."

"hold up, hold up, hold up." She said shacking her hooves to stop here. "return to work?"

"well I can see why, your cousin Trudy, is not the best."

"my cousin! Oh she always wanted everting I had, even my job." She said steaming.

"he never did say why hired her. although you two look almost identical, except she doesn't where glasses."

"then she most gotten contacts. Uge, I can't stand her, almost as much as I can't stand predators" She said. "tell Lionfart I'll accept!"

"really?"

"If my cousin think she take a job that once was mine, think again. So yeah I'll take it back, even do the stupid things on the list."

"But you didn't hear the last thing." Judy said pointing at the paper.

"fine go ahead."

"you are to attend the wedding of ZPD's first rabbit officer, Judy Hopps, and ZPD's first fox officer Nicholas P Wild next month in front of the elephant's ice-cream shop."

"WHAT! You and that fox are getting married!" she yelled.

"well yes, you see, the mayor was at the station.

 **Flash back last week.**

Mayor Lionheart, was walking with his new assistant mayor, cousin to Dawn Bellwether. Holding a few documents, but she was behind him so they didn't see her, "welcome back mayor Lionheart, to what do we owe this visit to?" asked chief Bogo.

"well I came here to personally thank, ohf. Bellwether watch where you going." He said. Alerting them to someone behind him. Everyone at the station look and was about attack the sheep, but stopped when something was different about bellwether.

"sorry Sir, I was kind of in my own world again." This didn't sound like the Bellwether they knew.

"please pay more attention to where you are next time, oh right, everyone this is my new assistant mayor, Trudy Bellwether. She related to Dawn Bellwether, I'm hopping she's just as hard worker as Dawn was, before trying to over Zootopia."

"hello." She said.

"greetings, Miss Bellwether. Anyways why are you here again?"

"oh right, we're here to thank officer Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde for not only saving the City from night howler, but for finding my secret of kidnapping savage animals, I know it was wrong." Well they should be in their office doing paperwork, here let me get." Be he was interrupted.

"NICK! GIVE ME THAT DONUT!" you see a fox running out of a door with donut in his mouth. And a small rabbit tackling said fox to the ground. "you know I love these ones'." she said. Making Nick bit the piece in his mouth getting the rest.

"how else am I going to get you this close during work." Allah's did was kissing check.

"if we're not on patrol, all you have to do is ask. Dumb fox." She then helped him up.

"HOPPS, WILDE! FRUNT AND SENTER!" yelled Bogo.

"yes sir, oh hello mayor Lionheart, Bellwether." The she realized what she said, "Bellwether!" she was going for something when Nick stopped her.

"hold on a sec carrot." He said and walk up to Trudy. He stepped in front of her, then started gripping her woolly head. Shocking everyone, "hum. Nope not her, but she is related to her, sorry about that I just had to make sure. Nick Wilde." He said extending his paw.

"oh um no problem, Trudy Bellwether." She accepted his paw shack.

"anyways." Lionheart said, "we have come here to thank you and Hopps for work."

"well with a team like ours," he put his arm around Judy and lifting her up and pulling her close to him, "there is nothing we can't do." He said with a smile.

"that's seeming we can both agree on." She said and kissed his check.

"are you two a dating." Trudy asked. In Zootopia interspecies dating is ok, it's just most think marriage should be done with similar mammal.

"yes we are, we have for like what three-four month?" he asked.

"dating for three months, but we have been together for four months. Why?"

Lionheart said. "interspecies relationship is ok, but marriage is still something that's still not legalized, but I have been thinking of legalize it, and with thinking of maybe finding a predator and pray for a public marriage to try and fix what Dawn Bellwether. And I think I just found it."

"oh um, well you see." Started Judy.

"we don't know; I mean at an early stage."

"we never really thought about it really."

"I see, but if you were planning one, where would you have it." He asked.

"the elephant ice cream shop." They both said.

"really? Why?"

"oh well you see that's the first place we meet." Nick said.

"first fox I seen and thought he was doing something shady."

"she was not wrong." He said with a laugh.

"you know. would it really be any different if we really did accept."

"I guess not, although, you'd be called Judy Wilde."

"or we could go with my name. Nick Hopps."

"compromise? Wilde-Hopps."

"has a nice ring to it."

 **And the rest was history, flash back over.**

"wow. Someone's defecating where they eat." Dawn said.

"yeah, Nick had to explain that one meant when we were found out." she blushed, but then shacked her head. "but when at work, were partners first, fiancé second."

"whatever, just tell Linofart I'll accept." She said.

"ok then, and I'll come here tomorrow to take you to your new place."

"whatever. Are we done here."

"yes see you tomorrow."

"whatever."

 **Yeah not one of my best work. But hay, I finally got to say one thing I wanted to say about Nick and Judy. And I know I said sample, I can't help myself, I'm going to do a part two to this and meet the family. And stand by, my real story is about to go up so.**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	29. meet the family 2

**Ok people I know my grammar leaves much to be desired, but let me say this, these are just samples, nothing more, it for anyone who wants one to take and change to however they like, then be my guess, if you want to talk about my grammar then go to my real story, there is where I'll really care ok, and with that enjoy. AND SPOILERS FOR ANYONE HOW HASN'T WASTCHED THE MOVIE, LIKE 80% OF IT, AND IT'S A RUFF SUMMERY. You have been warned.**

 **Sample 27 meet the family 2**

Two days passed and Nick had missed breakfast both time. He didn't know that if you don't work you don't eat, and the Hopps family rise at the crack of dam, and every time he gets up and walks out the Van he is attacked by hundreds of 'little demons' as he calls them. But not today, he was up and ready to work, and did whatever Stu told him to do. So know he was eating with the family of bunny's. "you know Nick, we never did hear how you and Judy meet."

"like I said it's a long story, I'm just surprised Carrots hasn't told you about that day." He said about to bit his pancake when he saw everyone looking at him. "it what I call Judy from time to time." He said. "but if she hasn't told you it, I guess I'll tell you guys latter. Scouts honor." He said holding up his paw.

"where your you even in the scouts?" asked Stu.

"later." He said.

"ok then, would you mind looking after all the kids while Judy, Stu and I go to the get ingredients for lunch and dinner tonight." Said Bonnie.

"sure, I can look after this precious little Angels." He said. Then he was nailed in the face by a pancake. "oh you asked for it now Randy."

"I'm Trever."

"then who's Randy?"

"I'm Randy." Sad the bunny right next to him.

"oh yeah."

 **Later that day**

when Nick was looking after them they were just looking back at him, they were doing nothing outside next to the van, Until. "I board." One the of the bunny's said.

"well then, what do you want to do." He asked.

"tell us a story."

"hum, let's see what Uncle Finn left for us to read." He said opening van and looking at a bookshelf, "No, no, no. Oh no, not this one." Nick said turning redder. "oh hey, I remember this one." he said pulling out an old book. "Robin Hood one of my personal favorites." He said sitting on floor of the van and the bunny's all sat around the opened back.

"ok so once upon a time."

 **Watch the old anthro movie Robin Hood.**

"now wasn't that a great story. You guys have any questions?" he asked.

"What's a sole mate?" one of them said.

"that came out of no ware."

"in the story you said they were soulmates."

"what?" he then stared to scan the pages. "oh no, I said sweetheart."

"oh." They all said. "but what a soulmate?"

"well ok then. let's see, what's a soul mate? I guess you could say it's like a best friend but more." Nick said scratching his head, "it's the one mammal in the world that knows you better than anyone else." He then started to look up, "someone who makes you a better mammal, no, no, no, wait seecatch that. They don't make a better mammal, you do that yourself, but because they inspirer you to." He then started to smile seeing a cloud, "it the one mammal who knew you and accepted you, and who believe in you before anyone else did." He then looked at his paw and exposed his claws, with a sad look, "or when no one else would." He then pulled them back and smiled again. "and no matter what happens, you'll always love them." He then looked back at them. "and nothing will ever change that. did that answer your question."

"do you have a soul mate."

"do I have one? yes, yes I do. But she married to her work." He said laughing.

"yeah, that the only thing she wanted, ever since she was a kid." Said the bonnie that was slightly younger then Judy. "were going to have to show you the tape latter, we promised we'd show Judy's boyfriend it when she was gone, and she can be back any minute now."

"maybe tomorrow, I have a player in here. Anything else?" he asked.

"do you think you can like Robin Hood."

"are you kidding." He then pulls something from the roof. "come on, I'll show you." He said holding a bow and arrows.

"YAY!" the all ran to a place where they can all watch watch.

What he or the rest of the family didn't know was that Judy and her parents heard everything Nick said. "well would you look at that. looks like someone just got a better chance with their crush."

Stu berried Judy's face in his cheats again. "I want let you go so easily." He said.

"dad! Stop that." she said and got away. "whay do you guys think I should do."

"well honey, we can't tell you what to do, only you can do that, now come on, before they do show him you play." Said Bonnie.

"yeah let's go." She said. Walking back on.

 **Later that night.**

Before everyone was going to head to bed they were all sitting in the living room Judy sat next to Nick how was holding one of her baby sisters. And they were sitting next to a window.

"ok so let's see, I meet Judy at an ice cream shop, when trying to buy a jumbo popsicle. But they didn't like fox's even though I trying to buy it 'for my little boy.' I had a fennec fox friend who pretending to be my son, you know, pull at their heart strings, which it worked on her Really well." Stu and Bonnie were now having mix feelings about him now. "I don't know when she found out we were lying, but she looked angry the next time we meet that day. I said something, she said somethings, many I said somethings. And then boom she was out of my tail, or so I though, because not 24 hours later she found and confronted me, and then she did the talking forcing me to say something, then was going to arrest me for tax evading for twenty years, unless I help her find someone. And that how my world was turned around. I first took her to a place I know where the mammal was, which know would make her uncomfortable for a license plate." Everyone looked at Judy covering her face but she was blushing. "and I know she need this done quick so I purposely took her too a place to waste her time." They looked as her again and you might see seam coming out of ears. "but then we went to the cat we were looking and more thing happened after we found the car. From there we meet an old friend of mine that kind of wanted to ice us" he brought his thumb draw it across his neck and then pretend to die, scaring everyone for Judy life. "but then his daughter cam and saved us before it happened. She also the godmother to little Judy now." He said snickering. "from there we when to the drivers to the car and almost died again in the proses, because of night howlers." They looked super scared now. "but were find thanks to her. she was about to be fired without my quick thinking, and then I tooled her my history, on how I wanted to be a scout, when I was 9, to be something more than just a predator they saw me as." His face fell telling it was going to be said. "but they didn't even try, they all attacked me and muzzled me, telling me, I'll be nothing but a fox, that I don't belong with pray, and that were always going to be untrustworthy, and a threat. So I learn two things that day. One it to never let them see that they get to me." He then looked out the window and at the moon, "and two." He looked back and growled lightly showing his eyes growling from the moon scaring them all, "if they only see an untrusting, and a threat to society. Then that's exactly what they are going to get." He said still growling then he felt a paw on his arm and the bunny he's holding hugging him. "but like I said, Judy changed me that day. We then got more help and found the missing mammal and then you called making it harder, but we made it out. and the rest is history, you probably watched the new so yeah. And that how I meet my Carrots."

"wow, and this happened in how long?" asked Stu.

"48 horse." He said, "and with that, I think it time for me to go to bed if I want to wake up to eat. Night everyone."

"night." Everyone said slowly.

 **And there's part two, oh and for HappScaryAndrew I don't know if you have an account, but PM me when you get the chance to take about it.**


	30. Bellwether 2

**Sample 28 bellwether 2**

Bellwether was just getting back all the things she had before she was incarcerated, she was also waring the same thing she has on, but smaller. "not machine washable genius." She said to a coyote.

"yay, yay, yay, whatever, I don't care." He said flipping throw a magazine.

"predators." she said with disgusts. She was then walking to the entrance and spotting Judy on the other side of a fence. "oh Judy, I'm so glade you could make it." She fake said. "where are you going to take me anyways." She said showing her real face.

"yes well, all that will be explained on the car ride." Judy gave a sign to open the gate. "just come this way."

"yay, yay. Wasn't I supposing to meet my parole officer or something." She said looking around while walking to the car.

"in the car." She said opening the back door only to be meet with a red foot. And snoring. "NICK!"

"who what when where!" his head shot up. "oh Carrots, yawn, oh and isn't our favret sheep." He said and groped her fluff, this ticked her really off. "yep, that's the dawn Bellwether, nothing could ever mimic that wool. Oh and I'm going to be your parole office."

"WHAT."

"not my idea, I would rather do anything else. Like parking duty, but noooo I get a taste of being parole officer." He then flopped back on the back sit, "I'm taking a nap." You then see his foot close the door with it.

"oh Nock, what am I going to do with you." Said Judy shaking her head, in annoyance.

"I still dot get why you love a predator of all things?" she said in disgusts.

"underneath all the stereotypes, and fur. Lies a heart, that was beaten, and broken, not showing anyone, except me. He might not say it, but he always wanted to be accepted despite what others say about him." She put her Bellwether bags in the back of the car and hopped into the driver's side.

"by the why, why did you even want me at you wedding." Bellwether said looking out the window.

"me and Nick thought about it, and we agreed, we want everyone at the wedding that brought us together, even you, because without you and you plane with the night howler, I wouldn't have needed Nick to salve half of the missing mammal case. So I guess a thank you is in order for that."

"whatever." She said. While driving to an apartment. Bellwether got out, "what is this place?"

"this is where I use to live, and its where you're going be staying for the time being until you ready to look one yourself."

"oh how generous." She said. Looking around with on emotion.

"I guess I'll let you get settled on, if you need anything give me a call." She said giving her a card. "Nicks number is on the other side. I'll be swing you around." The Judy left.

"hum? I guess I should try and start and do this stupid list." She said and looking at the list Judy read yesterday.

 **And from there let's jump straight to the wedding.**

Bellwether was walking to the place she was supposed to go for the wedding, but while she was waking some gave here dirty looks, or smiling looks because they think she's Trudy. and speak of the devil and she will appear. "dawn am so glad you could make it, even if you were forced to come, how have you been,"

"you would know, if you bothered to come and visited me while I was in prison." She said.

"I was busy, you don't know hard it is to be assistant mayor." She said but then tried to take it back. "I mean!"

"oh yeah, I have no clue idea how hard it could be, it not like was assistant mayor with a secret agenda." She said with sarcasm.

"I meant for me, you know all with my accident, I've been messing up a lot." She said.

"what else is new." Trudy doesn't know about her getting her job back.

"anyways, I'm going to find my sit and just wait for this to be over." She said about to leave.

"wait, you probably heard about officer Wilde grabbing my fluff, did he do it to you?"

"yes why?" she crossed her arms.

"while I don't think he can really tell us apart and was hoping maybe, your willing for him to grab us again to see if he can really tell us apart, and if he can't, I can file a harassment report." She said.

"fine, the fasted we get this done the faster I can sit. To get this over with." She said fallowing, when they made it to Nick door Trudy put on dawns glasses and knocked.

"hold on." They heard a deep voice. When the door opened a fennec fox opened the door making them look done. "anyone order two Rack of lamb."

"what?" said Nick, when he walks to the door. "oh hello Bellwethers." And before ether one could say anything they were both grabbed. "Dawn, Trudy." He said correctly and walked back inside passing and biting his claws.

"are you ok?" Asked Trudy taking off here glasses.

"no, no I'm not." He said, and biting his claws again.

"why." Asked Dawn surprising Nick but not by much.

"are we rushing this? I mean, I love Judy with hesitation, and I trust her with my life. but are we doing the right thing, what if are first fight brakes us." He said panicking.

"before you told me you were marring a bunny, I had thought you guys were married, the why you two fight, it's like you guys were marred for years." Said Finnick.

"look, as much as I hate you predators, I was being sincere when I said I like Judy, and even thaw it was you two who put me away, I can't see you or her with anyone else." Dawn said.

"wow, thanks." He said and smiled.

"yeah whatever, I'm going back to my sit." She said.

 **Minutes before the wedding.**

Dawn was kind of surprised to see it was the fennec fox that was going to do the ceremony. And just when it was time she saw a lion sitting right next to her. "nice to see you again Dawn."

"Leodore." Was all she said.

"how far are you with that list?"

"are you that eager to get your glorified secretary back." She snapped quietly as to not disturb the ceremony.

"glorified secretary? Is that what you thought I saw you as, I choose you as my assistant mayor because I know you would have done a great job as mayor if something were to happen to me or I'm out doing something." He said being sincere.

"sure didn't feel that way the last couple of month before I got you arrested." She said.

"I'm sorry you felt that way, I was under a lot of presser trying to keep Zootopia a safe place from animals turning savage. I moved you to your boiler office, for two reasons, one I was remodeling the office next to me for you with panic room in case I went savage, and two, it was so that you would be safe if I did go savage." He said.

"and why would you care anyways."

"believe it or not, I did care for you immensely, still do." They stayed quiet for a long time after.

"if there are no abjections why these two should not be weed speech now or forever hold your peace." Finnick said, no one said anything until.

'bank robbery in progress, I repeat bank robbery in progress, need back up.' Said a voice.

"you mind speeding it up a little buddy," said Nick.

"un, do you Nick."

"I do!" Said Nick interrupting.

"and do you, Judy."

"I do!" she interrupted.

"then by the power vested in me I now pronouns you fox and wife, you may now." but Nick and Judy were already kissing. And the brock apart. "forget it," he said and hoped down.

Then Nick and Judy just ran, but not down the aisle, the ran into an alley and while running Judy is seen in the air-and taking off her drees reviling her police uniform-because Nick throw her. and vanished behind some trash until a police car crashed right throw it. Allowing Nick to slide across the hood-in his uniform-and into the passenger sit. "Officers Mr., and Mrs., Wilde-hopps responding!" she answered, "oh wait!" she opened the sun roof and turned away from the crowd confused at what's happing, and then she throws the bouquet and it just so happens to land on Dawns lap. "ok, now were ready." She hits the gas while Nick hits the sirens. when they are leaving everyone sees, 'Just Married' and cans hanging off the back of the car.

Half way throws the reception when Nick and Judy came back and explained why that did that-first bust as husband and wife-everyone was having a great time except one.

"they sure seem happy don't they?" asked the same lion for before.

"what do you want now?" she asked frustrated.

"nothing much, just came to talk."

"yeah right." She said taking a drink. "if you want to talk, then tell me. Why did you get my cousin?"

"she looks just like you, I thought maybe she could have been just like you, except for trying to get predators to go savage." He said.

"how's that working for you?"

"not so well. she's caused so many problems in her sort time as my assistant mayor. That's why when Judy came and asked if I could somehow get you to come, I thought 'why not just get back.'" He said.

"why would you want me back I was the one planed against you."

"like I said before, I cared for you. When I hired you as my assistant mayor, I'll admit I did it mostly for me, but not for the sheep vote, they told me, but because I wanted you. And I guess I was hoping to pass this law for us if something happened, but the savages happened and I had to push you away."

"so them." Dawn was actually surprised to hear this, even blushing a little, "you had hope that I would come around and fall for you." She almost sounded shy, almost. "so let's say hypothetically, that we were to, I don't know start dating, would I have gotten more leeway in says about Zootiopa."

"it would have been the same, which it still a lot."

"ok whatever." She said waking away, "just make sure that office you were talking about, is ready for when I return." She said not looking back.

"you got." He said, and about to talk with someone else.

"oh and Lionfart!" that got him to turn around. "I have nothing to do this Saturday so you know, if you want." She was blushing now.

"pick you up at 7. Smellwether." He said smiling and disappeared.

When Dawn was outside, she clutched the bouquet to her chest, rested her back to the wall. "predator." She said that with a smile this time, then pulled out her list. "I guess I could get the last thing on this list, one last therapy meting." And she walked back home.

 **So I guess that it for me for some time, I'll be working on 'undercover mission' for now in, if there something for a sample I think up later, you'll see it. Maybe a sample where Nick is temporary suspended, because there's a case and they can't have someone saying that because Nick there, they'll let the fox in question go, so for the time being, he'll be a scout master or something.**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Pease!**


	31. The familys bet

**Sample 31 the familys bet**

Judy was walking in from a long date of having nothing to do, "tomorrow should bring something for me to do." She said opening her door to her small apartment.

'welcome home Judy.' Said one of her neighbors Pronk.

"hay boys." She said sounding tired.

'ruff day at work or something.' said Bucky.

"or something, there was nothing for me and Nick to do all day." She said and flop on her bed.

'dang, and knowing how you are, sounds like a living hell.' Said Pronk.

"you don't even know the half of it." She said, starting to take off the uniform.

'at lest you had your boyfriend with all day, so it couldn't be all that bad.' Said Bucky.

"how many time do I have to tell the two of you that we are not a thing, we are just the best of friends." She said.

'but every time we see you two together.' Started Pronk.

'you guys are always smiling and have you paws on each other.' Said Bucky.

"that's just how we are, nothing's happening between us."

'if you say so.' Said Pronk.

'hay, isn't today your biweekly video call form home.' Said Bucky.

"oh no you guys are stoking me on my personal life. That's against the law." She said changing into her PJs.

'were just asking, it just that time of the week.'

'you have been here for over a month back, and we always hear you.'

Before Judy could say anything her phone went off. "you two stay quiet." She said and answered the call, "hay guys." She said.

'hay their sweetie.' Said Bonnie.

'hay there Jude, Jude the dude." said Stu. "how you doing out there in the city?'

"same like always. Nothing to report." She said with a smile.

'are you sure, there's nothing new at all.' Asked Stu.

"nope, absolutely nothing." She said the same why she said when she had the first bad day.

'Judy what's wrong.' Asked Bonnie.

"nothing's wrong mom, I'm fine." She said.

'you are not fine, your ears droopy, what's wrong.' She said.

And before she said anything, 'she just had a boring day.'

'hay man she told us to be quiet, so shut up,'

'no, you shut up.'

'no, you shut up.'

'no, you shut up.'

'no, you shut up.'

'no, you shut up.'

'no, you shut up.'

'who are they honey?" Bonnie asked.

"just my eavesdropping neighbors, there annoying."

'HAY!' they yelled.

"but I guess there trying to be helpful, in their own why."

'we love you Judy.' They said.

"love you guys too." She said back.

'that's nice, sweetie. Have you meet any nice guys you might be interested in?'

"mom, if you are just going to spend most of the time trying to get to go out with Patrick again, I'm just going to hang up right now." She said.

"besides she loves her work why too much to go on a date." Judy thought it was her neighbors again.

"what did I just say." She said not looking at the wall.

Then while she looking at here phone she saw Nick popped out from between her ears, "I wasn't here when you were yelling at your neighbors." He said scaring Judy bringing out her Taser she had under she desk, and shocked Nick "AAAHHH!"

"NICK! What the hell!" she yelled still taking with her parents.

"I though…you…didn't… have…fox Taser!" he said getting up.

"this is actually a universal Taser, so I don't hurt smaller mammals with a setting for just foxes, but that beside the point, why did sneak into my apartment! And how did you get in here" she said putting the phone on a stand to stay standing up to help Nick stand.

"I was here to bring back your carrot pen you left at our desk. And I used your key you gave me if I ever need something." He said being sat on Judy bad. "oh am I interrupting your biweekly call home." He said looking at Judy's phone seeing two old looking bunny's wit shocked faces.

'see I told you, biweekly!'

'no one said you were wrong, so shut up.'

'no, you shut up.'

'no, you shut up.'

'no, you shut up.'

'no, you shut up.'

"hay both of you shut up. I'm going to use your can carrots." He said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"sorry for the interruption, where were we?" she asked picking up the phone, "guys? Hello, mom, dad. You there."

'honey was that your boyfriend.' Asked Stu.

"WHAT!" Judy face blushed. "no, no, no. he's…"

'don't lie to you parents.'

'yeah, we know you like him.'

"you guys!" she yelled at her neighbors.

'oh this is so splendid.' Said Bonnie.

'quick call Rachel.' Said Stu.

Judy was about to ask what they were talking about when she saw her mother pushing something on her phone and then a second popped up. 'oh hello Bonnie and Stu what's the call for.' Judy saw an older female fox. 'oh it this your daughter Judy you been telling me about. It's nice to meet you.'

"un, it nice to meet you too. But I don't know who you are."

'oh how silly of me, my name is Rachel.'

"but why did mom and dad call you?"

'we won Rachel, our Judy got a boyfriend before your son.' Said Stu.

'what, no that can't be, I haven't talk to my son in over a week maybe he's has a girl.' Then Judy saw her pushing something on her phone and then popped another screen.

"oh hay mom, what's up." Judy saw Nick on the third screen, and she saw that behind Nick was her medicine cabinet open, "hay, what's Judy and her parents doing in this line."

"never mind that, what are you doing looking throw my medicine cabinet!" Judy said sounding angry, she got up and walked to her bathroom.

"looking for some bur cream, that Taser left a small burn mark." Then the boor opened.

"then you ask me and not snoop throw my stuff." She said and grabbed something. "here." She said giving it to him.

'that's your son?' said Stu shocked.

'so that means…'said Rachel, but trailed off.

'both of you…' said Bonnie but as well trailed off.

"are you guys still talking about the bet you have going on, and it with you guys, I didn't know you who be betting on your daughter." Nick said.

"what are you talking about." Judy said then what Nick said finally prosed in her head. "what is he talking about.

'well you see honey…' bonnie tried to say but fell short.

'you see, I know you told us we can handle yourself, but we were still worried, so we went on the web to talk with people who live in Zootopia.' Said Stu.

'which it how they meet me, we became the best of pen pals, but we stopped talking as much when you returned home, it wasn't until you returned to Zootopia did we reviled who we really were.'

'and that was the same time we made the bet.' Said Bonnie.

"what bet!" Judy yelled.

"when I went to see my mother, I over herd her tell someone that I will find a girlfriend before their daughter finds a boyfriend. And I'm betting your parents thought we were dating, and when they saw me they thought they won. But jokes on them, neither of them wan, it a draw." He laughed.

Judy was embarrassed at what he was implying. So she grabbed the burn cream, and put a genera's amount applied it too Nicks side, but not to gentle. Which made Nick fell over in pain, 'hahahaha. That's my Nicolas all right, always makes the one he loves annoyed at him.'

"not funny mom." Nick said. "anyways, all three of you lose, me and Judy found each other. So there."

"Nick, we are not." But nick cut her off.

"we never had to say it, I know you love me, you know I love you, so we never really had to say anything." He said making Judy blush.

"I guess you're right."

'ha, I told you!' came from the wall again.

'shut up.'

'I guess we both lost, I can live with that.' Said Rachel.

'us too, right Stu.'

'yep. Will let you guy talk thing out. bye.' Said Stu and hanging up.

"so what now." Judy asked sounding nerves.

"if there was never the need to say it, but it now in the air, what you think." He had a smirk.

Judy just puffed her checks, "shut up!" and did the same thing to Nicks burn.

"why carrots, why." He said on the floor.

'love hurt bro.' both of Judy's neighbors said.

 **This was kind if the idea I had when writing the chapter Nick was talking to her parents for the first time, but thought it wouldn't go so well so here you go the idea that didn't make it. I mad this and posted it now because Zootopia come out today here, so I though why not. The next sample I'm considering making into a story, and it a good one. and like always this is just a sample, it you find a lot of errors, that's just because it like rough draft, so of course it going to be bad.**

 **Until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	32. To the burrows

**Sample 32 to the burrows**

In the bullpen, Nick and Judy were sitting in their chair, Nick was typing on his phone, while Judy was happy standing there waiting for the Chief.

"ok everyone settle down." said Bogowalking into the room. "we have a pretty easy day today, except for you two, Wilde, Hopps."

"feeling the love Chief." Nick said drinking some café.

"can it Wilde, anyways I suggest you two what near my office while I get the rest their assignments for the day." He instructed.

"as you wish" Nick said gesturing a two finger salute. "come on carrots, it sounds like were in trouble again." He said walking out of the door.

"if we are, I'm going to try and put it all on you if I could. It most likely your fault anyways, like always." She said walking out after him making most of the other officers to sinker.

"whatever you say carrots." As they walked to the Chiefs door, "what do you think this is about?"

"maybe he saw you impressing the teens we were meant to run off from that no loitering zone by jumping the meter mobile over their home made ramps, last time we were on parking dubbed, because you used the sirens to get the last blueberry Sunday from the ice-cream shop."

"it was half off, how was not going to do that. And it wasn't to impress it was a bet that I could jump it with that hunk of junk, and they never return there." Nick said leaning on the wall to Bogos office.

"yeah, remind me how you got to go that fast? Like you said it junk." She asked.

"remember the 20 years I was hustling, they weren't just with ice pops, I worked at a golf cores, and found how to make those things faster, just had to tweak a screw and boom, done." He said.

"right." Said Judy.

"maybe, you like to tell me more about that incident some other time, but for right now, in my office." Nick's tail just fell after hearing that voice.

When they were in Bogos office, a protester came down from the ceiling. "and here I am without any popcorn." Nick joked.

"can it Wilde, this is series." He said turning off the light and turning on the projector. Showing a map. The map mad Judy gasp, which made Nick take on a series face, knowing if you gasp, he didn't like it. "I see you know what's going on Hopps, as for you Wilde, this is the map of the try-burrows." He hit a button showing multiples X's, "this is where a string a criminal activity has be occurring, all with similar sign of the vandalisms."

"but why are you telling us all this, the police over there should be able to handle it."

"they have been going on for a mouth with no leads, that why they asked for the best officers we have, they need help, because you know the place the best we have chosen you to go." Judy was slightly happy about that.

"and me sir, why am I here." Nick said.

"you are going with her, it was both of you how solved the night howler case in the 48 hours I gave Hopps, how better." He said.

"I guess that makes sense, but I could only help because I know everybody here in Zootopia, I know nobody of there, maybe one or two. And I a fox, I don't think a bunch of bunnies are going to be happy see me walking around. Where would be staying if this is going to be there for a while." He said.

"um well, Nick." Judy tried to say.

"don't worry about that, we have all that taken care of." He said handing Nick a file folder.

Nick opened the folder and looked inside, Judy was trying to look at it. "your kidding me right?" Nick said lowering the folder to look at the Chief with twitching eye.

"where are we going to be staying?" Judy said taking the folder. She then had the biggest smile in the world. "really!"

 **The next day at bunny burrow.**

"Can you believe it, were going to be staying at house." Judy was skipping while Nick was holding the bags.

"yeah swell, I get to stay under the same roof as hundreds of bunnies, in a place were no one's going to like me." He said slouching over.

"what do you mean, oh yeah, I didn't get to tell you, you're not going to be the only fox, there's a few of them here, my family's partnered with a fox I know when I was younger." She said walking backwards with a smile.

"really, but I'm still going to be staying with Bunny's." He said.

"oh calm down, everybody's going to love you, so lighten up." She said.

"yeah, whatever." Nick said opening the case folder and looked it over, "I wonder why this is happening, there should be a connection." He said. And then it disappeared from his paws, "hay!" he said.

"nope, no looking over the file until were settled in and you meet everyone." She said putting the file behind her back.

"come on carrots, that could take all week, and the criminal could get away. OW." He said rubbing his arm after Judy punch him.

"it's not going to take so long, so stop complaining, this is going to be fun, it like we're getting payed for visiting my family, like a vacation." She said with a big smile.

"you know there are a few resins for a girl to introduce a male your family, and I barely fall under one." he said.

"and whay are they?" she asked.

"let's see, we got, your best friends, girlfriends, co-workers, and then boyfriend. Sure were friends, not best friend, I mean I fall under co-worker, but you normally don't bring them home, and I may be a male, but I am not your boyfriend, and even if I was, would be you be willing to even show me to then if I was." He said with a smirk to see if he could get a rise out of her, and by the look on her face he succeeded.

"I don't know." She said hiding her face, "maybe." She said nibbling on one of her ears.

"oh really." He had a devilish smile, then a normal face, "remind me again which one is your parents' house?"

Judy was back to normal, "oh right." She looked around, "oh here we are." She stopped right in front of an opening gap of a fence to a house.

"I thought it would be bigger." He said then saw a van, "Gideon Grey's?" Nick asked.

"oh that's the other fox I was talking."

"it like you have a thing for foxes, am I right." He asked grinning.

Judy puffed her checks, "shut up." She tried to punch him, but he moved.

"sorry carrots, but since were meeting you parents, I'm getting every embarrassing story about you." he tried to run to the front door.

"nope!" she yelled and accidentally tackled him throw the door. And what they saw was shocked faces from everybody in the house, with a banner saying, 'welcome home Judy' and then a loud popping noise that showered both of them in confetti. "ha, ha. Hi." She said with a smile.

 **And there's another sample that can actually be a story, I don't know if I'm going to make it as a story, I have like two other story about Zootopia, but who knows. What do you all think.**

 **Until next time. Red Omega out, Pease**


	33. Snowed in

**Sample 33 snowed in. idea from** **Lockdown00**

 **Let me start off with saying HAPPY NEW YEARS, 2017! I'm sorry I haven't been active for some time, but now I'm back, and ready to do weekly chapters again, hope you all like this.**

"are we almost there yet?" yelled Nick.

"I think so? It hard to tell with this snow blowing everywhere." Judy said trying to look at a map, because cell serves is horrible where they were.

"why are we out here again." Asked Nick.

 **Flash back.**

"you wanted to see us sir?" asked Judy walking in to Bogos office along with nick right behind her.

"yes, I want to know why you two haven't use any of you vacation time since both of you joined."

"well crime never tacks a brake so, neither do I sir." Judy said.

"and ever cine I gave up my hustling whys, there's nothing much I can do when I'm not working. So why not." He leaned back in the chair.

"well look here, you two have accumulated a total of two month each. you two have to take some time off, or we could be fined for you two working too much." Bogo said.

"well I guess I could see if any of my old contacts want to hang out, but I don't think they'll be too keen on the idea."

"and I guess I could go home for a while, there's a festival coming up next month and the blueberry harvest dose happen around the same time." Judy said.

"oh, change of plans, your taking me with." You see Nicks tail start to wag.

"I should have figured you wouldn't take this seriously. Next week you are not to step inside the station for any reason, unless you are being arrested." Judy and Bogo both looked at Nick.

"what, I said I gave up hustling." He defended.

"well anyways, on your week off, I want both of you to go to tundra town and stay in a cabin that I own that I let other offices use from time to time. You have to spend at least one day at the cabin, both of you. And there is a land line to call me to let me know that your there. If you don't, then you two are fired. Do I make myself clear?"

"yes sir." Said Judy.

"transparent." Nick said.

"go, now finish today work, dismissed." He said getting to read a document.

 **End flashback.**

"I think you provoked him?" Nick said.

"yeah, ok, it was me how always jocks and makes fun of him, right. And your totally innocent." She said sarcastically.

"see you finally see it." He joked back.

Judy was about to say something, "oh were here." She said looking at the map and the cabin in front of them.

"finally," Nick said, "these bags were staring to get heavy" He said walking to the door, and Judy unlocked it with the key Bogo gave her to open. "I'm going to see what buffalo but had in the frige." Nick said after unloading the bags on the floor.

"you do that, I'll call Bogo." She said finding the land line. "come on come on." She said tapping her foot. "then she hears the line pick up. 'hello' "hello Chief, Judy Hopps her, and Nick made it to the cabin." 'splendid, now take this time to relax, where's Wilde right know?' "raiding your refrigerator." 'don't know what he's going to find? Delgato was there last month, oh hold on a sec…' Judy waited for him, 'Hopps, I want you and Wilde out of there RIGHT NOW!' 'but Chief you said," 'I KNOW WHAT I SAID, BUT NOW IM TELLING YOU TO GET O…the line when dead. And then so do did the lights in the cabin.

"real funny carrots, turn the light back one." She hears Nick.

"that wasn't me." She said and sees Nick walking back with some frozen yogurt.

"well if it wasn't you then who." He said.

"it most light the circuit board. I'll go check it out." She said, as she turned the knob. She door swung open making her fly back and letting the cold in blow inside.

Nick who was barely standing from the show of the wind, slowly walk to the door. "carrots a little help."

"on it." She said struggling to walk over. When they did manage to close the door, there was snow all over. "I don't remember there to be a scheduled snow storm until next week." She said.

"it must be engine 54 acting up again. That thing acts up more time them Finnick dose when he dressed up as an elephant. What are our tax dollars going towards?" Nick said.

"like you have room to complain. 20 years of tax evading sure doesn't seen that smart now, dose it. What was it again. Oh yeah, 1,460,000." She said with a smirk.

"hey, for the record, I never thought I would be a cop, I thought I would be hustling all my life before I meet you." He huffed, "anyways, it's a good thing there's a fire place, and wood to start a fire." Nick said fixing up the fire place.

"so, what's the plane?" Judy said standing crouching next to Nick as he was piling wood.

"well unless you want to take your chances with the weather, we buckle down, and wait it out." As he said that, he started the fire.

"how long do you think it will take?" she said curling up on herself.

"a day or two, maybe three." He said rubbing his paws and then to placing them close to the fire.

"so, what do we do in the mean time?" she said.

"well there is one thing that comes to mind, but knowing you, you're not up for it, so how about 20Q, or take a nap, maybe even talked about your childhood, I'm up for anything, and because the power is out we can't watch TV."

 **Several hours later.**

"it has to be a cake, it's a backed good that uses egg, and can be crunch inside mix with nuts." Complained Nick.

"nope not a cake, one last questing."

"um browns?"

"nope cookies," Judy said sticking out her tongue.

"that would have been my next guess." Nick said.

"to bad, so that's 20 to 5." Judy said proudly. Nick was about to back a comment but saw Judy shivering really bad.

"here, I'll put another log on in the fire place." He said. About to place one.

"no wait. You said we might be here for a few days, we have to ration them out."

"yes, I know, but you're not as big as me and the cooled tend to make smaller mammals more vulnerable to hypothermia." He said placing the wood in the pit. "just sit here." He the takes off his big swatter and handed it to her. "I'll go and try to find some worm blankets." He said and ran out the room. And you see him retuning with a very big blanket. "sorry I could only find one, looks like we're going to have to share."

"that's fine, I prefer this, then hearing your teeth chipper all night." Judy said.

"say what you will, but I know you love me." He said with a smile."

She lightly punched him. "whatever helps you sleep at Slick." She said.

"I'm pretty sure it you who's going to help me sleep tonight." He said leaning in closer.

"oh, shut up you." She punched him harder, but blushing a little.

"so, what do you want to do now." He said.

"well…" She said.

 **More time passed.**

"it's like I don't even know you anymore carrots."

"oh, come on, so I like to hang out in an abandoned factory that everyone said to never go in. didn't you use to live inside one." Judy said.

"yeah so, that's me. Your Judy, pure as snow and always innocent."

"oh please, if you think this is bad, then I would like see how you would react to when I…I…I…ACHOOO!" she sneezed.

"are you ok." Nick said sounding really worried about her.

"I'm fine, really, you don't have to worry about me so much."

"I know you're not fine."

"no, really I'm...I'm…I'm…ACHOO!"

"see you're not fine. I'm putting on anther log." Nick said about to go.

"No, Nick. We have to save it."

"it's going to get really cooled really fast soon."

"that has to be something else we can do."

"no there's nothing else we can, no wait. there's actually there is one there is one thing that comes to mind, but knowing you, you're not up for it." He said.

"you said that earlier already." She said.

"yeah, it has half of what I was thinking about earlier." Nick said blushing.

"and what is it?" she asked.

"well, have you heard of a way to conserve body in the cold."

"yeah you have to…to…" her face turned bright red, "oh." She said, then she looked at him, "if that's was only half, then does that mean…" she letting it drifts.

"yeah." He said not looking her in the eye.

"but why would you want to do it with me?"

"well, it just that, we have known each other for a long time, and, well certain things have come up which made me think a lot and about, well us. Don't you ever think that there could be something." Nick said.

"well if we're going to be honest with each other. Yes, yes, I do. I've have thought about it for so long, and every time I thought about it, the thought that we might not work out also crosses my mind, and think, how awaked it would get. So, I've just trying to ignore it all, so we never have to get awaked." She then looked.

"how's that working for you." He said wrapping his arm around her.

She looked him in eyes with tears in them, "it's hard, it's really hard."

"shhh, shhh, its ok, it ok."

"really?" she said.

"of cores, look, if you want then we can try it, but after we get out if this."

"really. You would try."

"would I want to try? Yes." He looked her in the eye, "yes I would." He brought her in for a big hug.

"so, about the cool, are you still open for it." She said.

"well, because of what we were just talking about, things could be awaked, so if you want to, I guess we could just stay in are underwires." He said.

"that's works."

 **After getting undressed and taking residents in the bed room.**

"we should be find in here." Nick said bringing Judy close to him.

"you know, you are surprisingly wormer then I thought you would be." Judy said.

"well, having this much fur tends to lead to being really worm. How else am I spouse be your living breathing pillow." He smirked.

"shut up, your dumb fox." She punched him.

"oh, you know you love me." He said.

"so, do you."

"well of cores, what is there not to love about me." He said.

"I really want to hurt, you." She said.

"but?" he asked.

Judy just leaned in and kissed his check. "I love you too much."

He kissed her head. "some to you."

They just smiled at each other, "well I think it time we went to sleep. Goodnight Slick." She said barring her face into his chest.

"goodnight, Judy." He said stroking her ears.

 **The next morning, they were rescued and did everything they said that night.**

 **So, next time you hear from me it'll be in the undercover mission. Now I want to say everyone a quest. I have two ideas for a sample, I want you all to vote which one I write first. A jack and Skye fic, or a chapter or two on a new ship with Benjamin Clawhauser and Francine Pennington.**

 **Well that's it for me, until next time, Red Omega out, Peace!**


	34. vacation P1

**Sample 34 the vacation P.1**

 **I was going to post this on the 4** **th** **because of Zootopia's anniversary, but thought against it, instead when and watched Rock dog to see if I could somehow connect then, I think I can, I mean, I'm already working on a fic for it. But who knows when it will be done. I also noticed that I skipped a few chapters, oh well, too much trouble changing them now**

It was another beautiful day in zootopia, it was so peaceful that there was little to no crime at all, and everyone was just in precinct one doing their own little thing, and Nick being Nick, just had to tell some jocks. "so, an elephant and his family when on a trip and remembered to pack his 'trunks', but a cheetah accidentally ran off with them in the check-in area, but don't worry, he was 'spotted' right away." He said getting laughs from the other officers except two how were standing at the front desk.

"how he know I almost ran off with your brothers swimming trunks." Benjamin whispered to Francine.

"I don't know but I didn't tell him." She said.

 **Two weeks after Judy left the ZPD.**

Ben was being dragged into a hotel by his sister. "come on Sam you already dragged me here, I can walk by myself." He complained.

"yeah, and when I said I was going to get us some ice-cream for not complaining on the drive here, I turn my back for 5 seconds and your trying to hail a taxi. So, this time you're going to sit here and be quiet while I check us in."

"I still don't see why we have to say here instead of at the house." Ben said sitting down.

"I told you, Mom and Dad remodeled the house, our rooms are now ether there steam room or indoor hot tube. So for the week were staying here, and you better not try and leave, or you might never see, this again! We will be staying here" she said holding up a custom case with Gazelle on it and with Gazelle signature for her.

Ben gasp, and pulled out his phone, "when did you swipe it."

"you were passed out during the traffic, and I thought you might pull something like this, so." She said.

"come on Sam, you know how hard it was for me to get an autograph from her." He said trying to grab the case.

"you'll get this at the end of the week." And before he could make another swipe at it, she put it in one place he could never get to, in her bosom. "and I'll keep it nice and safe for you, now sit." She ordered.

Ben was just mumbling nonsense. "I'll get you back for this, just you what."

"yeah ok, just sit and watch our bags." She said and walked away.

"your wife it a strict one isn't she." Said an elephant what was sitting on bench before they walked in.

"no, she's my sister, and she's always like." He said.

"guess I'm glad my sister came early, she's supposed to text me the room." Francis said looking at is phone, "Names Francis by the way, but most call me Frank."

"Benjamin, but I go by Ben." He said.

"alright we got our room." Sam said.

"what, already? You just left."

"yeah, I ordered them on line and got someone to wait for me. But anyways, come on we have some unpacking we have to do." She said.

Ben grabbed all the bags accidentally grabbing one more then they had. "I coming I coming." He said following his sister, "I hope to see you around Frank." He said. And then went out of sight.

"yes, then maybe I can see your sister again." He laughed. Then his phone ringing. "oh well it was fun while it lasted." It was a text from his sister, 'sorry, was in the shower. Fifth floor room 554.' "well better get to it." He said getting. When he bent down he saw he had a bag missing, "I know it was too much of a coincident for Ben to have the same suitcase as me. Well hopefully I can get it back before the wedding at the beach on Wednesday." He said.

 **One trip in the elevator.**

"oh, no its alright really, it happens to the best of." He said stepping out of the elevator. He was barfed on by a sick lion cub.

"ok then." Said the mother to the cub.

Francis just walked away when the doors closed. "ok I'm going to need a shower." He said. When he reached his room, he was about to knock.

"don't worry, I'll bring some back for you, you are still holding my case hostage." Francis saw the next door open Frank, "sorry I can't talk, Sam found some of my secret candy form overseas, and it's not agreeing with her stomach." He yelled running down the hall.

And before he could get a single word in the door he was standing in front of opened. "oh, where did the kind male go, I have some ant-acids here for his wife?"

"sister, and you just missed him. But I'll take them." He said and knocked on the door, "hey I'm that guy you brother was talking to back in the lobby, he just ran by and told me, kind of, I have some antacids if you want them." He said.

The door open and Sam gratefully toke them, and drank them down with some water. "thanks, my brother won't be back for a while, so I appreciate it, Francis, Right?"

"right, and this is my sister Francine." He said.

"you have a vary considerate brother." Francine said. "oh, and if he can't find them, or he forgot his wallet, I have some more, let me go and get them." She said walking back to her room.

"um, you don't really have to, and she's gone." She said.

"yeah, that's her, once she has something on her mind, there's no stopping her." Francis said.

"you could say that again, it's the same with my brother, speaking of." She said seeing Ben running back,

"I…I…I forgot…forgot my…wallet." He said breathing heavily, "also, I… I remembered, I packed some…in…in my bag, I need to sit down," he said sitting and leaning on the wall.

"here this should last you for a, Clawhauser?" said Francine surprised to see him.

"Pennington?" Ben said still breathing heavy.

"what are you doing here?" she said handing Sam the antacid.

"I should be asking you the same, but and my sister and I are here to meet our parents." He said quickly getting his breathing back to normal.

"oh, how nice, me and my brother, are here because he couldn't find a date to a wedding were attending, a friend of his invited him." She said putting out his trunk so Ben could grab it and stand back up.

"thanks," he said getting back up.

"what you guys, know each other?" both Sam and Francis asked.

"yeah, we work together." Said Francine. "wait?" she said thinking over a thing for a second. "you said that your visiting you parents, then they are you here and not home?"

"Sam said they remodeling our rooms right after we left." He said.

"really?" she said looking at Sam.

"when Ben left to work for the ZPD, they changed his room into a steam room, I don't really know anything about my room, I never brought it up."

"why'd you leave home." As Francine.

"for my modeling." She said.

"you're a model!" Francis almost shouted.

"yeah, just some commercial on how good clothe look, nothing too big." She said.

"well it was nice talking with you Clawhauser." Said Francine.

"when were off work, just call me Ben." Ben said.

"ok Ben, me and Francis have something we must do early, and when I say early, I mean early." She said.

"sure, maybe we could hang out sometime tomorrow, right now me and Sam are going to explore a little. So, will be seeing you."

"right goodnight." And then everyone went into their respective rooms.

"well they seem nice, especially that Francine."

"yeah, she is nice, haven't talked with her since she started dating that one guy, Justin or Jerry, or something. We use to have lunch all the time."

"and you're not jealous at all then."

"why would I be jealous, she can date whoever she wants." He said jetting a coat and shoving some snake into it.

"so, you don't find her attractive?" she asked.

"this may come as a bit of a shocker, but I do find other mammals attractive, beside Gazelle, so yeah, she attractive, but then again so are you, and I have no shame in saying that." He said fishing for his wallet.

"you're only saying that because I'm your sister." She said grabbing a different top.

"that may be the case, but that doesn't make it any less true." He said.

"aww that's sweet, but I'm still not giving you this case back" she said standing next to the door.

"worth a shot." He said and walked to Sam, but not before unlocking their door which-lucky for him-connects to the other room.

"why'd you unlock it?" Sam aske.

"this why, if we somehow forget our keycard, or lose our wallets, we can get Francine to let us in."

"yes, that's why." Sam said closing the door.

 **And there you go, another sample that just popped into my head. If anyone want one to adopt, PM me. Remember, these are just Samples, I don't really put much thought into them, there just ruff drafts for if anyone wants to use them, they have a skeleton of it. And can you believe just how many awards Zootopia's got now. 35 wins and 51 nominations, and now were getting Zootopia 2, oh I just can't wait, were finally going to see Nick and Judy's relationship in that one.**

 **That's it for me, Until the 29** **th** **. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	35. Pack Street

**Sample 35 Pack Street.**

 **WARNING: this chapter is rated M, mainly due to language.**

 **All created goes to TGWeaver on tumbler. After reading Pack Street, I was compelled to make a sample on what I think would happen next, but it feels like I made them all OOC.**

"fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Remmy was curled up in the farthest corner of his apartment waiting for inevitable. He heard yelling and screaming from the mammals outside for him to come out, because he was clearly one of the conspiring lams that was help Bellwether to turn the predators savage. He then hers yelling downstairs, it must be his neighbors, probably asking each other why they ever trusted him, let alon join the pack. "do I just sit here, waiting for them to decide to mail me?" he asked himself. "any minute now, Betty or Charlie will be picking at my locks, not if Al's just going to brakes down the door." He said trying to retreat into his wool, but it still so short. Remmy just sat there waiting, the noises never once got softer. A few second he waited, seconds became a minute, then that became sever, and yet nothing came. "I wish they'd just settle it and come up and kill me." He said getting up and slowly walked to the window, he peers out through a crack on the certain so no one can see him. He saw that everyone outside was pointed in the deration of the front enters to the apartments, "you'd think with all of them, that some would have pushed passed and try charging in here?" he said, then the yelling got louder. This time he was able to make out something.

" _for the last time, the Sheep that live here, has nothing to do with the predators going savage!_ " Remmy could only barely make out Al's voice.

"is he…is he trying to protect me?" Remmy quested.

" _any one of you tries and steps in here, will have to answer to me!_ "

"that one was Betty, why are they protecting me?"

" _you try and harm one strand of wool from his wooly head, and you'll wish we were savages._ "

"Avo? Doesn't anyone of then think I might be a part of this whole thing?"

" _he's part of our pack!_ " " _yeah, so get lost!_ "

"Anneke, Wolter." He said, then a memory came to him _Rule #1: don't be a fucking dumbass. That said, long as you're here, you're under the Pack's protection. Anyone comes by to fuck with one of ours, that's where we get involved. You play ball, we won't throw you to the wolves.'_ "do thy still think of me as part of the pack?" he asked. _You just pitch in from time to time, when you can, and we'll be square'_ "I've hardly done anything for them, and there going to trade their live for mine." Remmy side, "I was ready to write this place and everyone else off, and now they're doing this, oh man I feel like Shit!" he said. memories from day one to now started flashing in his head, the good time he's had talking, laughing, busting each other's chops, he even remembered the bad times where anything could have gone wrong if he did something stupid, but in the end, it turned out ok, he knew he couldn't just sit there while everyone was standing up for him. Remmy then gets a look of determination in his eyes, "you know what, screw it! They're my friends, and if their going down for me, then I might as well go down with them!" he said, he pulled the chair from the door and unlocked everything, his hove hovered over the noob he looks over to the kitchen drawer to where the whistle was. _'You're a member of the Pack now, and all of us carry one.'_ Remmy quickly walked over to it and grabbed the whistle. "I'm part of this pack." He then ran and opened his door. he was descending the stairs when the yelling got louder. When he got to the lobby he saw his neighbors blocking the door, they were all growing ready to fight at any moment. It was so loud, it was hard to even pick up a signal word from anyone, Remmy looked down at his whistle. _'Don't you blow it unless you're in a bad way. Once if you're in trouble. Twice means 'big trouble'. Three times means 'literally fucking life or death, send everyone'_ "if this isn't trouble, then I don't know what is." He said bringing the whistle to his mouth, and blow, it so loud, all his neighbors had to cover their ears, and everyone that was around the door.

When he stopped everyone looked over to him, "Remmy?! What the hell are you doing here!" Al said, complete block the door way with his body, in case someone tried to rush in after seeing Remmy.

"go back to your room where its safe! We'll deal with this!" Betty yelled about to help Al with stopping the angry mob.

"no." he said, the mob quieted down, they just heard him stand up to two wolf that told him to leave. He started walking to everyone, "'pick in where ever I can.' This mob just wants me, and I appreciate you all trying to protect me, but if that means everyone going to get hurt for it. Might as well, just through me to them." He walked next to Betty, "you might want this back, I don't see any use out of it now." He said forcefully placing his whistle in her paw. "for what its worth. I'm glad too have had you all as neighbors. Oh, and Avo." He said and turned to her. "sorry, but it looks like your going to be the omega of this pack again." He then started walking up to AL "there's only so much you can do. You know this is the only why."

"if you think I'm moving, then you have another fucking thing coming!" he said starting to grow at me. But it doesn't even faith me, I know he's doing it for me to get scared and back off, but I don't even flinch.

"rule #1: don't be a fucken dumbass. You know everyone out there is out for me, I'm the one they want. You keep them for me, they might think you where apart of it two. Think of the rest of the pack." Remmy paused, "think of Velvet." This made Al filch. He moved.

"Al, no!" everyone yells. Remmy just walks passed him.

"thank you." He said and walks out, but to his surprised, there was more mammals blacking the entrance. He sees Neil and Cliff backs with their arms stretched out. He even sees Rex is with them. But he's most surprised to see Pandora's back to him with an arm out, because her other arm was in a sling. "what?"

"it was a nice gesture you made for your friend marshmallow, but I think its time for you to do nigh-nigh."

"what…" was all he got to say as something hit him on the back of his head. 'oh, I see, they want the pleasure of beating me.' He said blacking out, but before he did he heard police sirens

"Ozzy bring him inside." Was the thing he heard.

 **A few hours later.**

'oh, my head.' Remmy thought regaining consciousness, 'where am I?' he thought, 'well at least I'm comfortable.' He then heard a door opening.

"oh, come on, still!" 'Anneke?'

"well, it wasn't my fault you throw paper." 'Avo? Why do I hear here right above me? And I don't know why, but I can actually tell she's flashing her wicked grin in Anneke's deration.'

"well, can we at least switch?" Anneke asked.

"Sure, Betty you want a turn?" 'a turn? A turn for what?'

"hey, I meant switch with me."

"I don't think that will be necessary, it looks like Remmy's gaining cognitive function again." 'that's Charlie alright.'

"then why doesn't he get up?" asked Betty.

"I told you guys he was a predophile, he must really be enjoying my lap." I felt Avo petting my face.

"wait what!" I said siting up abruptly. Bad idea, I just felt lightheaded and fell back down on Avo's lap. "oh, my head."

"don't get up Dumbass! You've been passed out most of the morning." 'Marty?'

"see I told you guys, that if we bring him a bug burger, heed wake up." Ozzy said laughing, while placing the bags and soda trays on the table.

"what happened?"

"you accused us of braking rule one, when it was really you who was being the dumbass, you dumbass." I finally see Betty in the corner smoking with a window open and her puffing the smoke outside.

'them being dumbass, why would I…' he then remembered what happened, he then sat back up, and this timed stared there, even if gravity was pulling him down, 'oh right, the mob. They knocked me out because…' He never got a chance to finish that thought because he was engulphed in a pretty tight hug.

"oh, I'm glad your safe." Anneke said relived. "don't you ever fucken do that again!" she then started to yell.

'I feel a paw going down my shirt, really Annei, now. but the paw pulled out and I felt something around the back of my neck, my whistle?'

"don't think I forgot about the omega shit you were trying to pull, you're the omega. I'll be dammed if you think your putting me back there." Avo said.

"what do you think Al's going to do to him?" asked Wolter.

'shit, that right I practically told Al to move for, in front of everyone.'

"well, it wasn't disrespect this time, but he did order him to do something no omega should do, most likely he'll have him buy him lunch for a month." Said Betty.

"but I'm basically laid off, remember." I said, wait, why I'm I lying down again.

"yeah, your boss call, and said you're fired. Something about protecting the company until this mess with Bellwether is settled." I looked over to Charlie.

"please tell me I at least still have a phone?" I asked.

"sorry, forth of habit." She said placing what looks like a phone on the table.

"this looks nothing like my phone." I said examining the pieces.

"it may have landed in the street while a car was driving by." She said while I at least found my sim and memory card.

"don't worry, we'll chip in to get you a new one." Said Avo.

"you guys don't have to." I said.

"yeah, it was Charlie who through it out the window." Anneke said, she sounded right above me this time. Guess she really want me to rest my head on her lap.

"you guys know the rules, chip in where ever you can." Al said walking in. 'shit.'

"I thought you were at work?" asked Marty.

"my supervises saw the news and said I should be enjoying this day. Oh, bug burger." He said taking a sit in his usual place. "Double Roach Deluxe, with real cheese. Here you go big guy." I see Al handing me a burger.

"what?" I said looking at the burger in his paw.

"come man, you were going to stand up for all of us, the lest you desire is the first bit." He said.

"um, thanks." I said taking it, I just look at the box. "I can eat this." I said.

"dude, Al just…" Marty was about to say.

"Charlie." I said interrupting Marty, "in my fridge, I have some sauces, do you mind getting me one." Charlie just nodded and was about to go up the, "you know what. Screw it, I think I have enough for everyone." I said and Charlie nodded again.

"please, bug burgers sauces have really gone down the drain since they discontinued their firefly sauce." Said Wolter.

"well what can we do, it not like we can demand they bring it back." Ozzy said.

"no, but we might be able to start a petition." Said Charlie come back.

"did you find then ok?" I said getting up, and of cores Anneke didn't want any of that, and tried to push me down slightly.

"yeah. I also found your old Double Roach Deluxe on the floor." She said.

"aw, what's wrong Yarn Ball, giving up bugs." Betty snickers putting out the cigarette and tossing it in a trash can.

"that was the news fault." He said grabbing the bag from Charlie and taking out a Firefly sauces. Making everyone stair at me.

"is that?" started Anneke.

"it can't be?" Continued Wolt.

"where you get that?" said Marty.

"from the last time me and Charlie got food for everyone." He said not caring that everyone was surprised to see the sauces.

"way bring it out, I would keep it all to myself." Said Betty watching Remmy taking the first bit.

"like Al said, we should celebrate. We find out predators can't go savage, that's enough for a celebration." I said with joy.

"here, here!" yelled Al. grabbing a burger and a soda with a sauce.

"yeah, your right, lets stuff are faces and be happy!" Betty said grabbing a burger and a soda.

Everyone else jumped in and grabbed everything they wanted.

"did you guys get grape by any chance." Marty said. Ozzy just grabbed one and passed it to him. He had the happiest face I have ever seen.

"cheers." Said Al rising his soda.

"cheers!" everyone yelled.

Half way through my burger I had to ask. "oh, by the way, which one of you knocked me out?" I said taking a bit. I immediately looked over to Marty, but I didn't make it obvious. Everyone just stopped eating and just stayed quick. Coughing as so the air would be so awakened.

 **This was just for fun, hoping that if Weaver sees this, or a fan that can get in contact with Weaver, that this can be an inspiration for the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it. And if anyone wants to know who knocked him out, it was Betty. I didn't put in what everyone was in here, because I hope I have some pack street fan that do know it, and if you don't, PM me and I'll show you where to go if you want to read it. A little heads up, Pack Street it around 122,000 words, and it in the POV of Remmy Cormo's dally life of being the only pray living with predators.**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


End file.
